Fallen
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: Can love travel through time even in moments of darkness... A story about Love, Change, Fear and Mystery.
1. Fallen Chapter 1 The beginning

**Hey everyone!! So this is my new story I've been working on it for a time now but I took more time to finally upload it because my computer had a problem and I couldn't continue writing it. But lucky me, I got it fixed. I'll try to finish this one the faster I can so I can write the last few chapters for 'The Spotlight'. I know I haven't been able to put the new chapters because I kind of lost interest in it. I didn't like the way it was going but I but all of my ideas in order and I think I will be able to finish it. So I hope you like this one, and I know it's not like it never been seen here, on fanfiction, but I kind of got this idea and I tried to put it on paper. So finally, enjoy this first chapter and PLEASE leave a comment after read it. I will be appreciated a LOT! :D**

_**I don't own any character except a few ones and of course, the story lines.**_

Fallen / Chapter 1 – The beginning

_April 12, 1525_

"_Now what..."_

_That was her first though, turning around on her bed so she was lying on her side. She lay still when the knock on the door was repeated."Yes." She mumbled but loud enough so the person on the other side of the thick wood door could hear. _

"_Good morning, my lady."A young girl around the age of 16 said, doing a curtsy at the same time._

"_Marie, how many times have I said to you to call me Speranza?" She said turning around on her bed so she could see the young Marie smiling at her._

"_Would you like me to bring you some warm water so you could take a bath?" She asked Speranza while pushing farther back the curtain around the bed._

"_Yes, please." She responded, closing her eyes at the sight of the sun evading her room."Is my mother back from her trip?" She asked, putting her robe that Marie was holding for her._

"_No, my lady... Speranza." She quickly said, curtsying at her._

"_And __Vittore__ is he back?"_

"_Why do you ask my lady?" A voice said from the entrance of the room, making her to turn around. She smiled at the young handsome man standing against the door frame smiling._

"_Vittore__ !" She said before running toward his waiting arms."I have miss you so much." She said to him, hugging while he turned her around._

"_Me too, sister." He said, slowly putting her down._

"_How was your trip?" Speranza asked him before following Marie's retrieving form with her eyes._

"_It was great. We had the chance to stop in some villages before resuming our track on the road." He said, sitting on the chair near the fire."How about you? How have you been?"_

"_Dreadful. I have been trapped in these four walls for some time now." She said to him, sitting at her brother's feet so she could rest her head on his knee. Smiling down at her, __Vittore __took her soft dark hair and started playing with them."And why is that?"_

"_The weather as been very badly this spring. I had barely walked in the garden because of the rain, so I had to stay in, playing cards or reading poetry!" She looking up at him, making him chuckle._

"_Oh sister, poor you." He said, resting a hand on her cheek making her pout. She was about to tell him something when there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in." Said __Vittore__, helping his young sister stand up._

"_The water is ready, my lady." An older woman told her, curtsying at them before walking out of the room._

"_I will leave you then."He said, giving her a kiss of the forehead before he walked out of the room._

_---***---***---_

March 5, 2010

"Hmm.."

She mumbled against her pillow, trying to not pay attention at the constant knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, sitting on her bed. She rubbed her eyes before she opened them, slightly jumping at the sight of Catherine, the housekeeper in front of her bed.

"Good morning Gabriella." She said to her with a smile, to which Gabriella replied with a groan."Come on Gabriella, wake up! You have to get ready before your grandma walks down to the diner room." She said pulling the cover away from Gabriella's body.

"Catherine!" She whined, moving into a fetus position, her eyes still closed.

"Gabriella, this is the last time I say it or I'll go grab a glass of cold-"She started to say but stopped with a smile.

"I'm up!" Gabriella half yelled, jumping out of her bed.

"Good." Replied Catherine before she walked out of her room. Letting out a breath, Gabriella slowly walked toward her window looking outside, spotting some gardeners between the plants of roses. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded slightly before walking into her walk-in-closet, picking out a t-shirt and jeans. Quickly putting her ballerinas, she ran down the stairs and into the diner room only to find Catherine putting the plates down. She was about to tell her something when the voice of grandmother, Lillian, getting closer to the room.

"That will be all William." She said entering the room with her head held high.

"Yes, madam." William said, before he stepped back, out of the room.

"Good morning grandmother." Gabriella said, holding the back of her chair.

"Good morning granddaughter." She said, smiling slightly at Gabriella, before sitting down at the head of the table.

"How did you sleep?" Gabriella asked her, like very morning while she sat down on her chair, at Lillian's left.

"Pretty well, thank you. How about yourself, my dear?"

"Good. Thank you." She replies, looking down at the bowl of cereal that Catherine just placed in front of her.

"Thank you." She mumbled to her before she picked her spoon up to her mouth.

Gabriella has been living with Lillian since the day she turned 14, when her parents died in a car accident. Being her, the only family left, she had to go live with her after Lillian asked and got her full custody of her. Now, at the age of 17, she was still leaving with her.

"Gabriella? Are you listening to me?" She heard Lillian voice said.

"I beg your pardon, grandmother?" She quickly said, looking at Lillian. Since the day she arrived there, Lillian started to teach her the good manners a young woman of her age should have, like she said to her quite a few times. Lillian looked at her before she once again spoke.

"Are you going out today?"

"Maybe. I don't quite know...yet." She said putting her spoon down.

"And why is that?" Lillian said, bringing her glass of fresh orange juice to her lips.

"If..."Gabriella said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"If?"

"If I feel like it."She quickly said, closing her eyes, waiting for her grandmother reply.

"Good enough. William will take you to the mall and you'll have to buy something and once you get home, you'll come show it to me." She said to her before she stood up.

"Take my coffee to my office. Good day, granddaughter." She said to her before she walked out of the room. Letting out a breath, Gabriella turned her spoon against the table before she stood up, walking up the stairs toward her room to get ready.

"Thanks Will." She said to the driver.

"Call me when you're ready, okay. I'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks." She said to him, with a side smile before she turned around and made her way to the entrance of the big mall, clutching her small Chanel bag. Pushing her sunglasses up, she turned to the left and quickly made her first stop in Macy's.

"What to buy..." She mumbled to herself, looking around, smiling at the young couples walking around the shop.

"Mom! Come see these shoes! They're amazing." She heard a girl said on her left, pulling her mother toward the shoes department.

"Shoes... A girl always needs shoes." Gabriella whispered to herself before she started walking toward the shoes racks.

After picking a few pairs of shoes, she walked out of the shop with 3 bags, mentally rolling her eyes, thinking about what her grandmother was able to make her do. She walked a few meters before she stopped near a bench, where she put her bags down for a moment while she called William.

"Are you ready?" She heard his voice say.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. I'll be right there."

"Okay but I'll stop in a book store for a second."

"Don't worry. Take your time and I'll be waiting for you where I left you off."

"Okay. See ya." She said before pushing 'end call' button on her cell phone. Grabbing the bags she walked toward the book store and smiled at a few employers who smiled back at her.

"Hi!" Said one of the girls that were walking around the shop."Are you looking for something?"

"No, thanks. I'm just looking around."

"Perfect, just call me when you need information." She said before walking away from her.

Gabriella quickly walked toward the novel section and browse the racks full of books until she found 'Pride and Prejudice' between two books.

"Got it!" She said with a smile before she almost ran toward the cashier.

"What did you get?" William, asked her once he saw her walk toward the car."Here let me take those." He said taking all of her bags.

"Thanks. Just some shoes and a book but please don't tell Lillian!" She quickly said to him.

"About what? The shoes or the book?" He said to her with a smile.

"The book! Will. The book!" She said to her before she entered to the car, leaving a laughing William outside.

"You know I don't tell her when you go off buying books." He said to her, once he got inside the car.

"You better be." She said to him before she opened her new book and started reading the first page.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Don't forget to leave a comment!! :D**

**Tati**

**I almost forgot, go check out the trailer and cast video on my youtube page. Link is in my profile!! :D  
**


	2. Fallen Chapter 2 New life right ahead

**Here is the second chapter of 'Fallen'. Enjoy!! :D**

Fallen / Chapter 2 – New life right ahead

After a silent trip from the mall to the house, Gabriella finally closed her new book before she looked up at the window.

"We are here." William said, parking the car in front of he house.

"Thanks." She said, before she stepped out of the car. Taking her three bags, she walked straight the house and up to her room. She really like the comfort her room itself could give her once she was inside since it was the only place where she could be herself. Taking her leather jacket and purse off, she walked to her desk that she had on the far left in her room so she could put her book into one of the compartment like she always do. Lillian likes her she reads but it depends in what kind of books she reads. One time, Gabriella brought, from the library the famous 'twilight' book only to make Lillian so angry that she was actually scared of what she could do to her. She kept yelling at her that books like that one didn't deserve to be published. Gabriella didn't push it further more in the subject but she did ran back to the library to give it back.

Pushing the drawer shut, she took her three new pairs of shoes before walking out of her room, balancing the three boxes in her arms when she reached the first door of Lillian office. Resting the boxes on her hip, she lifted her fist to knock on the door when she heard Lillian's voice through she slightly open door.

"I know." she said, as if she rested herself against something. "She would be there in a few and I know you miss her too but don't worry the time will come." Gabriella stood closer to the door, making her best not to push the door open, revealing her form behind it. Lillian kept silent for a moment before she once again spoke but it was a little hard for her to understand. "Lei è fuori della stanza. Io chiamerò un altro giorno su. Faccia attenzione." Lillian said in a perfect italian before she heard the phone being put down on the table meaning that she ended her call. Straighing herself up, Gabriella waited for a minute before she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lillian said, looking up at the person walking in her office."Gabriella, how was your trip to the mall." She said, resuming her work.

"Good. I bought three pairs of shoes."She said, putting the boxes on her lap while she sat down on the leather chair that were in from of Lillian's desk.

"I want to see." Lillian said, putting down her pen, smiling at Gabriella, eager to see the shoes.

"There're very lovely Gabriella!" She said taking her new pair of boots.

"You think?" She said, smiling at her grandmother.

"Yes, they fit your style like a glove fits to your hand." She said, giving her the boots back with a smile. Lillian always had an critic eye on Gabriella's grunge slash bohemian style. She was happier when she went for a bohemian style, wearing dresses with more feminine kind of shoes but the more important aspect she was extremely happy was the fact that her granddaughter had style by nature not like her friends granddaughter or daughters that tried to much to be in fashion. She took a look at Gabriella outfit while she was putting her shoes back into their respective box, smiling at the little white dress she was wearing.

"See, it wasn't bad after all." Lillian said, picking up some papers.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, smiling back at her.

"You can go now." Lillian said to an eager Gabriella who was dying to leave the room so she could go try her new shoes.

"Thanks." She said before walking out of the room, Lillian smiling like crazy at her retrieving back once she spotted the boots Gabriella was wearing.

Gabriella was lying on her bed, reading her new book while listening to music. She was trying so desperatly to stay awake and read the most she could but her eyes finally slowly closed, while the book rested on her stomach sliding a few second after when her arm was hanging out from the bed.

_April 15, 1525_

"_Speranza!" She heard her name being called while she walked the length of the rose garden. Turning around she saw her brother walking toward her with a smile._

"_Good morning brother." She said, giving him a hug before she held his arm both of them resuming their walk._

"_Have you eaten?" He asked her with a smile._

"_No. I was actually waiting for you to wake up." She said, smiling at him._

"_Liar. You just did not want to eat like always."_

"_Are you accusing me of something?" She said, rising her eyebrow, a smile lingering on the corner of her lips._

"_Maybe." He said before he kissed her forehead, running toward the castle making her laugh._

Gabriella woke up in a jump, her body sitting up at the impact. Blinking, she looked around only to see that it was already afternoon, since the sun was starting to set. Moving her feet to the edge of the bed, she bent down to pick up her book before she went to her desk. A second after she closed the drawer, she heard a soft knock on the door before it was open.

"Miss Gabriella?" She heard Madeleine say, poking her head in but when she didn't see her on the bed, she opened the door.

"Miss Gabriella. Where are you?"

"I'm right here Madeleine." She said, turning around to look at the maid.

"You scared me there." She said, smiling at her while she had a hand on her heart.

"Why is that?" Gabriella said, walking toward her dresser, putting down her earring and ring.

"I thought you were sleeping but when I didn't see you there, I thought something happened to you."

"I'm good." She said, looking at her.

"I actually came to tell you that souper is ready and that Miss Lillian is waiting downstairs."

"Thank you." She said, walking down the stairs quickly only to find Lillian bringing her spoon to her mouth.

"Sorry grandmother, I fell asleep."

"Bring her food, please." She said to Catherine before she resumed what she was doing. They were eating in silence, the constant sound of the kitchenware hitting the plates. Gabriella brought her cup to her lips when she heard Lillian clear her voice making her to turn her glance toward her.

"Yes grandmother." She said once the swallowed her juice, cleaning her mouth with her napking that was on her lap.

"I have been thinking, well deciding."She said, putting her knife down."I have noticed that you love fashion and that you have an amazing style going on." She said, looking at her making her smile.

"I do."

"Well, I have to admit that you are very beautiful just like your mother and a lot of people had noticed as well." She said making Gabriella to look down at her plate, picking the cup again.

"I have been actually approched by the Elite Modeling Agency."She said, looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Gabriella almost choked on her juice but she manged to swallow before she could cough her lungs out.

"The Elite Modeling Agency?"

"Yes, the EMA like everyone else call it these days. They want you to represent them like the many other models they have to represent them."

"Wow. I -I don't know what to say."She said, pushing a strand that escaped her chignon behind her ear.

"How about a yes?" She said to her making Gabriella to bit her lip.

"They'll give you everything. A room in a house exclusive for all their models, everything is set for you. Food, TV, Internet, even your phone." She said, cleaning each side of her mouth before putting the napkin on the table.

"I don't know grandmother. I never actually thought of me becoming a model. I know that there's always a first in life but never something like that."

"Granddaughter. Gabriella. I know you love fashion. I can see it in you so don't lie to yourself."

"I do love everything that has to do with fashion but that's a big step."

"Take it." Lillian mumbled to her, taking her hand that was resting on the table." Take it and have fun with your life." She said making Gabriella to look up at her."I know. I know you haven't had fun in years, well, since you came to live here with me. But I did it for you to grow with good manners."

"I know." Gabriella replied, putting her napkin on the table.

"So, what do you think?" Lillian asked her after a few minutes.

"Okay."She said, turning to look at her."I'll do it." She repeated with a smile.

* * *

**Please leave a review..and have a great weekend!**

**Tati**


	3. Fallen Chapter 3 The Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I really hope to have more on this one also. So enjoy the third chapter! :D**

Fallen/ Chapter 3 – The Arrival

This as it. Gabriella have been packing all of her belonging for almost a week since Lillian had told her to join the Elite Modeling Agency and to which she accepted it. Putting her clothes into bag, she kept laughing at Catherine who was putting her all of her shoes into a box.

"They're so beautiful!" She kept saying, while she put each pair in the box.

"They are, right?" She said to her, closing her third luggage before she took a little box to put her little things like jewelry, books and all of her stuffs from the dresser. She still couldn't believe that she was leaving tomorrow and that she was still packing.

"All set?" Came a voice from the door making both Catherine and Gabriella to turn around from their position. Lillian was standing under the door frame with a light cardigan over a white dress. Gabriella didn't believe that another woman so elegant as Lillian ever existed.

"Almost." Gabriella said, smiling at her before she closed the box she had in her arms and put it on the her bed.

"That's good. It looks like your taking everything from here."

"I'm actually taking almost two third of my clothes and half of my shoes."She said, giggling.

"Well, I'll leave you then." She said, before she disappeared from the door.

"HALF!" Catherine said in a loud voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Two full boxes of shoes are the half off all your collection!"

"Maybe." Gabriella said, trying to contain her laugh.

"Dear Lord." She mumbled before she stood up from her sitting position."I think I'm done."

"Thanks Catherine. I'll miss you a lot!" She said before she hugged her.

"I'll miss you too Gabriella. I won't have anyone to bug now." She said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Cath! Don't cry."

"I'm sorry."She said, breathing in and out making Gabriella smile."Do you want any snacks?"

"No. Thank you." She said before Catherine nodded and walked out of her room. Sighing, Gabriella turned around, looking at her old life, slowly becoming empty. She sat down on her bed, letting herself fall back on it before she closed her eyes and drifted into a soft slumber, a little smile appearing on her lips.

***

Los Angeles. She was finally standing in front of the house, looking around not believing that she was finally in her new home, in the beautiful city of Los Angeles while her grandmother was miles away from her. She turned around, looking at William pull out her stuff from the car they had rented after Lillian told him to join her.

"Is that your new home?" William asked her, standing next to her, handing her her purse.

"It looks like it." She said before turned her glance back at the big and rather larger staircase made of rock. William took a small box before he followed her up the stairs, quickly joining her once she reached the last stair.

"It looks like an hotel."He said, looking around the amazing place.

"It was before Elite Modeling Agency bought it." A voice said coming from their left. Gabriella turned her glance and saw a young men around his 25 years old approach them only wearing some short and sneaker while he had a t-shirt in his hand.

"Oh." William said, looking back at the buildings.

"You should be..." The stranger said, putting his t-shirt standing in front of Gabriella.

"Sorry. I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm new in the agency." She said, smiling at him, stretching her hand to shake his.

"A pleasure to meet you Gabriella. I'm Charles."He said smiling at her, shaking her hand while she smiled at him, pushing a strand of her black hair back.

"I should probably show you your new room." He said, looking at William who was caring a few boxes."

"That will be great." William said making Gabriella roll her eyes before she took a box from him.

"It will indeed." She said, sending him a glance.

"I'll take that." Charles said, taking the box she now had in her hands."This way."

Gabriella said a small 'thank you' before following him, going to the left side of the 'fake' river in the middle of the the buildings dividing the residence into two different buildings.

Gabriella pulled her purse closer to her trying to pass through some models that were speaking or walking through the hallways, most of the girls smiling at Charles and sending her a glance, looking at her from her feet to the very top of her bun. Finally making a right turn they came face to face with a door that Charles opened with a key.

"How did you get that?" Gabriella asked, entering the room and holding the door open from them.

"I was actually waiting for your arrival." He said, putting it down on the corner of her big room."So, this is it. Your new room."

"It's beautiful." Gabriella said, looking around with a smile.

"It's actually one of the six rooms in this side of the residence to have a direct access to a pool." He said to her, opening a door revealing the pool on the other side.

"Wow." She said, her smile turning bigger. She walked toward the door while he was walking toward the pool. Poking her head out, she saw him bend down before quickly standing up again, this time moving aside to reveal a beautiful girl, stepping out of the pool wearing a blue bathing suit, her blonde hair up into a messy bun.

"Gabriella, this is Sharpay Evans. One of your roommate next door." He said to her, giving to the beauty on front of her a towel.

"Hi." She said to her with a quick smile before she raised her sunglasses up on her head, patting herself dry."Welcome to the agency." She said before she walked into a room, closing the door very softly, not before lightly nodding at her.

"Sorry about that." Charles said, stepping back into her room."She's like that. She doesn't really like to meet the new people but she will get used to you in a few hours."

"Good to know." Gabriella mumbled, looking at the door, showing William entering with a box.

"That will be all Gabriella."He said to her.

"Thank you Will." She said, walking toward him." Please take care of my grandma and everyone back to the house including you." She said, giving him a hug.

"I will. And take care of you too." He said to her with a smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm sure of it." William smiled at her and looked at Charles, slightly nodding at him before he walked out of the room.

"I'll should leave you, to let yourself get comfortable. My room will be the last one." He said showing her his room that was on the other side of the pool, right in front of hers."Come see me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

***

After putting everything in their respectful places, Gabriella sat down on her bed, letting out a sigh at the same time, happy to be done. She was about to close her eyes when a sudden knock on her back door made her jump.

"Sorry. I didn't want to scare you." An African-American girl wearing a gray shirt over black pants said, standing next to the door.

"Oh, it's okay."Gabriella said standing up.

"I'm Marissa, I'm just next to you."

"Hi, I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She said."Well, I just wanted to present myself. Come knock if you need anything."

"Sure. Thanks." And with that said, Marissa disappeared around the door and went into her own room. It was actually the first time that Gabriella noticed that it was already dark outside, except for the light coming from inside the pool. Picking up the apple she picked after receiving a quick tour of the main places to know by Charles, as the kitchen placement and other places, she took a bite before she stepped out of her room. Looking back at her room, she slightly closed her door and kept walking all along the pool edge, walking toward the little ramp, giving her an amazing view of Beverly Hills making her smile. Taking another bite, she suddenly heard a thud coming from the darkest corner, making her turn toward it. Trying to see into the dark night, she slightly closed her eyes, making it easier to see when she saw a shadow on her right, making her jump back when someone was slightly revealed by the light of the pool.

"JEEZ!" She said, putting a hand over her heart.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice said, coming from the stranger whom Gabriella couldn't see his face.

"I'm Gabriella, a new model. I just arrived here today." She said, trying to see him, feeling an constant attraction from his presence. He didn't respond back at her but she did feel his eyes on her, making her blush a little.

"I'm in that room."She said, pointing back at the room which door was now open. They both stayed silent for some minutes, still standing a few meter away from each other.

"Who are you?" She finally asked, making a small step toward him. She stopped when he didn't respond back at her."Hello?"

"Troy." He said, walking into the light spot, showing his face to Gabriella who kept looking at him. Gabriella looked back at him, looking right into his dark orbs, feeling as if she was being pulled by them. Shaking her head, she looked down at her apple in her hand before looking back at him. He was wearing a dark gray coat over a black t-shirt and jeans poking out of his bicker boots.

"I should get back."She finally mumbled, walking toward her room, taking a last glance over her shoulder, seeing that he was still standing near the pool, looking back at her.

"Scary.." She mumbled, resting against the closed door, slightly looking over her shoulder.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!! :D**

**Tati**


	4. Fallen Chapter 4 Waking up in LA

**First I want to say that I'm so sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner but I was in the last week of school and it was crazy and to top that, I was really sick but I much better now so I decided to post it and please leave a review and by the way there are some pictures on my profile under the 'Fallen' section. ENJOY!!!  
**

Fallen / Chapter 4 – Waking up in LA

With the sun entering her big white room through the curtains, Gabriella turned on her left, giving her back to the door when her phone slightly buzzed. Opening one eye, she searched for the little device until she found it under her pillow. Turning her alarm off, she sat up, stretching herself when she heard a 'splash' coming from outside. Pushing the white cover aside, she stepped toward the door only wearing a tank and her panties.

She kept picking out through her door curtains, pushing the hem a little to the left but she didn't see anything. When she was about to step back, two arms appeared from under water, resting on the pool edge until a muscular back could be seen. Keeping her eyes lock on the person stepping out of the pool, she narrowed her eyes, taking in every single details of the person back, not leaving anything out. From the back of his head, the way the drop rolled down his back, and on his tattoo. To his butt and calves, to finally end on his face when he suddenly turned around. Moving her head slightly to the right, she let out a sigh when his eyes made contact with hers. Jumping back, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing at the discovery Troy just did. Biting her bottom lip, she stepped back on her previous position, pushing the curtain to the side when she saw his figure walking toward her door, his glance going down while he dried his hair with the towel.

"Shit!" Gabriella shrieked, running away from the door turning in circles in her room, trying to find something to wear. She was about to bend down when he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She said but soon gave up her search and took a big breath before opening the door.

"Hey."He simply said to her.

"Morning." She said back to him, trying to hide the little blush that was creeping on her cheeks.

"Sorry if I woke you up."He said, passing the towel on his hair for the last time.

"Oh, don't worry." She said to him, trying to stay hidden behind the door.

"I wanted to say sorry for last night, by the pool." He said, looking at her making her stand straight at his words.

"It's okay. I would be acting like that if I saw someone who wasn't there the last time I was here."She said, pushing a strand of hair behind.

"Right." He said, quickly taking in her attire."But I'm very sorry if I scared you. I had a pretty bad day before we bumped into each other, over there." He replied, motioning the pool with his head. Gabriella nodded and was about to reply something when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back."She said to him and quickly ran to the door only to find Marissa standing there, in her sleeping gown.

"Hi." Gabriella said, smiling at her.

"Good Morning." She said to her with a smile."Sorry if I woke you up but there's a meeting in the common room."

"Now?"

"Yeah. It's monday morning and we have the meeting, where we be having all the news to know. Like the new go-see or others things."

"Right. I'll be right back." Gabriella said to her.

"Sure." She said, turning around, smiling at a young women who just walked by her.

Grabbing the shorts that was under her sweater, at the foot of her bed, she walked back to the back door, putting it on before she opened the door.

"There's a mee-"She said but she didn't see Troy anywhere. Looking around, she heard a knock again making her grab her sweater before walking out of the room, following Marissa and others models toward the common room.

Sitting on one of the couches, Gabriella, pushed her sweater up her arms, looking around the models pouring in the room. A few of them were only wearing underwear, trying to put something on. Resting her back against the couch, she saw Charles enter followed by Troy and Sharpay, who was holding his arm. Keeping a close walk behind them was an another guy she haven't met. She saw him give a look at Marissa before he turned to look directly at her before he sat down on a high chair that was lying around the room.

"Good morning everyone."A voice said making everyone look left, seeing a tall slim figure appear under the door frame, sound of her stiletto clicking on the wood floor. Everyone nodded at her, always in silence.

"That is Anya Romavski, the head of the Agency and founder."Marissa whispered to Gabriella, who nodded back at her.

"This week will be full of activity around town. I'll put some important dates on the billboard but I will send message to the ones who will be going, without fault on the go-see."She said, showing a few papers she had on her right hand.

"But, there will be a photo shoot for at least 10 of you."She looked down at her paper and started mentioning names.

"Katherine, Eveline, Troy, Sharpay, Craig, Chad, Alex, Marissa, Charles and finally, Gabriella."

Gabriella quickly looked up at her, not believing that she was going to have her first photo shoot.

"You'll all be going to the studio for an editorial on wednesday. I'll hope you'll all be in shape."She said, looking at each of them until she finally looked back at Gabriella.

"That will be all. Good day everyone." She said and walked toward Gabriella who quickly stood up.

"Gabriella Montez, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, giving her her hand.

"It's an honor Miss Romavski."

"Please, call me Anya." She said to her."So, since you heard, you'll be in your first editorial. You will first need a headshot to present on person. A photographer will arrive today around 3 pm for your shoot."

"Okay."

"Good, I will be going then but I would like to talk to you tomorrow at the Agency. Charles can give you the address."She said before quickly walking away from the shocked Gabriella who didn't have time to reply back, her shoes echoing on the hallway.

"Congrats." She heard a voice said making her jump at the surprise.

"Oh! Thanks." She said, looking back at Charles who was grinning at her.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, but I have a question."

"What is it?"He asked her, both of them walking toward the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"What is a headshot?" She asked him, taking the plate he was giving to her.

"It's actually called a beauty shot. It a picture of your face with simple hairstyle but excellent makeup to show your face, your 'beauty'."

"Right. And what is a go-see?" She asked putting some eggs on her plate."I'm so sorry if I asked all of these question."

"It's alright. A go-see is like an audition for models where you walk, pose and they take some headshots. More questions?"

"That's all, for now." She said to him, smiling before she walked toward the table where he joined her soon." I almost forgot. What's the address to the Agency?"

***

Laughing at something Charles just said to her, Gabriella put her cup of coffee down on the table when someone appeared next to them, making both of them look at their right, smiling.

"Charles, Gabriella, right?" An tall dark haired girl said to them, to which Gabriella nodded."I just wanted to know if you'll be coming to Brittany b-day bash tonight at Les Deux?"

"Gabriella?" Charles asked her.

"Sure. Why not." She said, turning her cup with her hand, smiling back at the pixie haircut girl.

"See you there then Lexie." Charles said to her, bringing his cup to his lips.

"He's coming!" They both heard Lexie say to a brunette girl, who smiled like crazy.

"A fan I guess?" Gabriella said to him before she started laughing.

"Not funny." He said to her, chuckling.

"Okay, I'll stop." She said, looking down at her now empty plate.

"So, talking about birthday, when is yours?" He asked her.

"May 2. You?"

"June 6. I'll be 25 years old."He said to her, looking around the kitchen. Gabriella did the same as him when she spotted Sharpay walking in the room with Troy following close behind her, both of them serious as if their were arguing when suddenly Sharpay turned around and gave him a look before she walked pass them, briefly nodding at them but mostly at Charles.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to someone."

"Sure, go ahead, I have to go prepare myself." She said, both of them standing up. They put their plate into the washing machine for the plates before they separate, her going toward her room while Charles went to Troy, both of them exchanging a few words before they both went out of the kitchen.

Gabriella pushed her gray over size sweater up her arm, waiting for Anya to call her in her office. She has been sitting in a chair for almost 10 minutes but she looking around with her mouth slightly open.

"Gabriella?" She heard her name being called.

"Yes." She said to the secretary, standing up.

"She wants to see you." Nodding she made her way to the office, showing a smiling Anya since the wall where made of glass.

"Gabriella." She said, standing up to shake her hand.

"Good morning Anya." She said before she sat down at the chair she motioned to her.

"So how have you been? Did the photo shoot go well yesterday afternoon?"

"I'm good, thank you and it went great."She replied, smiling at her.

"That's good to hear. So have you talked with your grandmother since you arrived at the residence?"

"I haven't yet, but I think I should."

"I'm sure she's worrying about you."

"Yeah." She played with the corner of her bag, looking down at her hand.

"But let's talk about something else. Please if you need anything or want to talk with someone, I am here."

"Sure."

"Promise? Any fear or problems, come to me at once." She looked straight at her, her eyes slightly narrowing, making Gabriella recoil a little in her seat.

"I promise." Gabriella said to her.

"Good."She looked down at the papers she had in front of her."Well, I just wanted to let you know that and please be full of energy for the photo shoot of tomorrow."

"Will be." She smiled before she walked out of the office, making her way toward the elevator, taking a last look behind her.

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**Tati**


	5. Fallen Chapter 5 Lost In The Woods

**New chapter! Hope you like this one and don't forget to go on my profile for some pictures!! Enjoy!**

Fallen / Chapter 5 – Lost in the Woods

_April 22, 1525_

_Walking down the big hallway, Speranza smiled at the passing servant who bowed their head at her sight. Taking her dress skirt up, she ran up the stairs toward the office chamber where her brother, Vittore was supposed to be working. At the second a worker saw her under the door frame, he quickly knocked on the door and mentioned her presence._

"_Sister." Vittore said once his young and only sister entered the room with a grin."Why do I have the honor of having you in the office?" He said to her, kissing her forehead before he walked toward the desk, picking up a paper._

"_I ask for your permission to join Anna and the other lady to an evening in the garden house." She said, looking at him._

"_The garden house?" He asked her, looking up from his papers._

"_Please brother. I would love to go."She said, walking to him._

"_And what are you ladies planning for the day, if I may ask?" He said to her, resting against the wood desk._

"_Tea and sweet treats. I could bring some for you." She said, smiling at him._

"_Alright. You may go, but please Speranza, be careful and do not do anything stupid."_

"_Thank you and I will not." She said, giving him a kiss before she ran out of the room, smiling while her brother laughed at his sister eager to go join her friends._

Gabriella let her head fall back, smiling at the bright sun on her face. The sound of the birds singing and flying around could easily make her smile at the memories of her summers back in the days with her parents. They had always insisted on her being one with the nature to which she forgot when she went to live with Lillian. She was now, with the others making their way to their photoshoot that was going to be in the woods, after an 2 hour flight to Napa Valley, California. Upon hearing the theme of the editorial photoshoot, Gabriella had to smile like a crazy person.

"Kings and Queens."Charles said to her on monday night, when they were both at Brittany's party at 'Les Deux'.

Opening her eyes, she saw the branches of trees pass over them like a flash. She let out a sigh and sat up straight, looking at her left when she felt eyes on her.

"You okay?" Charles asked her, looking back at his phone.

"Yeah. I just love to be in the nature. My parents always brought me in the woods." She said, looking at him, while he looked at her with a smile. She turned her glance back outside when the van slowly came to a stop.

"We're here." He said to her while he opened the door, letting three others models step out of the van before both of them followed them outside. Gabriella, pushed her sunglasses down on her nose when another van came to a stop next to her. Seeing the set far away, she quickly ran after Charles, who laughed at her tripping on a rock before she took a hold of his arm.

"Not funny." She said, pushing her shades up.

Charles was already ready as all the boys but they were waiting for the girls to come out of the tent. He was playing with a grass leaf, lost in his own world, thinking about his life and future when he heard someone sit next to him.

"You okay?" Troy said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the horizon. There was horses running around, that were going to be used in some of the photographs.

"Yeah, just thinking. You? Are you okay with Shar?" He asked him, throwing the leaf.

"Yeah. She just freaked out when I told her about that night."

"I would have too Troy."

"I know but I wasn't feeling well that night, that's all. You know I've never been like that for ages."

"I know."Charles replied to him, looking down when he heard the girls laugh. Looking up, he saw Katherine and Eveline walk out of the tent with huge dresses followed by the other girls except for Gabriella. Standing up, Charles stretched a bit when he saw Gabriella walk out of the tent making everyone look at her. She was wearing a white chiffon dress with antique white design on the top part of her dress. Looking a little shy under the eyes of every person around her, a little blush creep to her cheek, making her more breath taking. She slowly walked behind the girls, lightly looking down when Charles appeared next to her.

"My lady."He said, bowing to her, before he grabbed her arm and put it around his. She giggled at his words and kept walking behind the others.

"You look flawless."He said to her."Just like a Queen to be."

"Thank you."She said, smiling up at him.

"Gabriella? Charles?" A voice called.

"Here." Charles said, stepping aside to pass the others models.

"You're first. Go." A girl said, marking something on her pad.

"Gorgeous." The photographer said, looking down at his camera. He quickly brought it back up and took another picture of Gabriella and Charles. They we're walking side by side, while she looked over her shoulder.

"She does really look beautiful." Sharpay said, sitting next to Marissa and Troy, looking back at Charles and Gabriella shoot.

"She does have potential."A guy said, rearranging his jacket.

"You're right Chad." Marissa said to him, before looking back at them.

"What do you think Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Indeed, she is something."He said, looking at her when she turned around and looked up, their eyes locking for a few seconds before she lightly blushed, her glance looking back down.

Walking out of the tent, Gabriella looked at little surprise at what the girl next to her was telling her.

"She's a little bit agitated but don't worry, she will eventually calm down." While she kept nodding, Gabriella walked toward the little woods where a white horse was waiting for her with the rest of the crew.

"Thanks." She said when one of the assistant to wardrobe gave her the end of the black chiffon cape she was wearing with a blue marine long skirt that went just under her breast, with a bra. Placing herself next to the horse, she jumped back when the female horse shriek back with a cry.

"Easy!" His trainer yelled, pulling the chords. Walking closer to it, Gabriella, slowly placed a hand on the animal back.

"Hey girl." She said, brushing back the horse hair, which the animal responded with a sigh."Easy girl, I won't hurt you."She said, smiling at the now calm horse."No one will hurt you." She brushed it face when she suddenly started hearing the constant 'click' of the camera. She rested her face against the warm skin, looking back at the camera.

"See, no one is hurting you." She whispered again. She passed her hand on the horse face to which she responded by jerking her head up, playing with Gabriella's hand making her laugh.

"Good girl."She said, bringing her head down to rest her on it.

"Good." The photographer said, making her jump a little. She forgot for a moment where she was until the crew started moving around her once again.

Walking away from the scene, she picked up the bottom of her dress and walked over a branch, letting it fall back down when she made it on the other side.

"Nice shoot" She heard someone said. Looking up and saw Sharpay smiling at her, sitting next to Troy.

"Thanks."She said with a smile before making her way to the tent, feeling his eyes on hers, briefly looking over her shoulder back at him.

_Stepping down of her horse with the help of one of the guards that Vittore told her to bring with her, she took hold of the hem of her dress, looking up to the sky from under her hat. She smiled at the bright sun, finally turning around when she heard voices calling her. Looking to her left, she saw her friends walking or running toward her with a smile._

"_Speranza!" One of her best friend, Anna, screamed while running toward her._

"_Anna." She said, walking to her, hugging each other once Anna joined her."How are you been?"_

"_I am good. How about you?How is your family and Vittore?"She said, smiling at her, both of them now joining the rest of the girls who stayed back._

"_Girls."She said, bowing her head at them before replying to her."The family is great as Vittore."She said, grinning at her before she walked into the house, hearing the others lady, giggling at Anna._

"_My lady." One servant said, curtsying to her."I had prepared tea for the ladies. Sweet treats are ready to be served"_

"_Thank you, Jane."_

"_My lady." She said and curtsied once more before she disappeared behind a wood door._

"_Have you all heard the big ball the Lombardis are preparing for Summer?"Lady Mary said, before she took a sip of her warm tea._

"_Ball?"Anna, repeated, her eyes big with anticipation._

"_Yes, a ball." She said to her in a annoyed voice."And I do not have anything prepared yet."_

"_How do you know this?" Speranza asked, putting her pink treat back down on her plate."I have not heard any of this."_

"_Well, maybe you are not important to know nor invited."_

"_Stop it." Anna quickly said to her._

"_Anna! She do have a point. We all heard about that ball, why not her." Magdalena said, taking a bite of her treat._

"_Because maybe her invitation have not arrived yet. She is more powerful than all of us, she must have an invitation." Anna said to all of them._

"_Anna." Speranza said, puting her hand on her arm."It is fine, you do not need to explain for me."She said and slowly stood up._

"_Ladies. Have a good evening." She said to them. _

"_Speranza!"Anna said, standing up also._

"_Do not worry. Stay, I just have to get back before the sun set down but you can all stay as long as you wish."She replied to her with a smile."And I have to give these to Vittore." She motioned her napkin that contained some treats and with that, she left the farm house going back home._

_

* * *

_

_**Don't forget to review!!**_

_**Tati**__  
_


	6. Note! Please read all!

**First of all, I am SO sorry for not posting any new chapter of this story. My computer have a problem and I thought it will be fixed so but it hasn't. I tried to put all the all ready written chapters on mu USB key but I was short of time before my computer shut down completely so I wasn't able to save them on my key. Now, I want to know if you all want to wait for a few weeks more like around 2 weeks or do I rewrite everything so you'll all be able to read a new chapter. So please review on this note for me to start working on a new chapter if you chose the second option. **

**Tati**


	7. Fallen Chapter 6 Little Night Visit

**Guess what? My computer is FIXED! Yes and that means new chapters! Yay! So enjoy this new chapter and sorry again for the big wait! Don't forget to comment!**

Fallen / Chapter 6 – Little Night Visit

"Knock, knock."

Gabriella turned around and pulled her white tank down her body. Saying a simple 'come in' she turned around and grabbed her blue little sneakers before she sat down on her chair near the desk.

"Ready?" The voice of Charles was heard from the door.

"Almost done. Just need to put the shoes on."She said, putting her first feet in. He entered the room and sat down on the bed, grabbing the other shoe in the process.

"What are you doing?" She said, smiling at him while tying the knot. He grabbed her other feet and put in on, making her laugh.

"I don't want to wait any longer." He said, standing up once he was done.

"That's what I thought." She grabbed her bag and cell phone before they walked out of her room and bump into someone.

"Hey Troy." Charles said, patting his shoulder.

"Going out?" He asked them.

"Indeed. Bringing her down to Rodeo Drive, to go shopping before going to some pinkberry ice cream." He said, putting an arm on Gabriella's head to which she quickly shoved away with a smack.

"Wanna join us?"He asked him.

"I'm not that bad." Gabriella said to him with a smile.

"N-"He opened his mouth and was about to say something, when he suddenly close it shut, staying silent for a few seconds before he spoke again."Why not. I'll call Shar if it doesn't bother you guys?"

"No. We'll be waiting for you in the car."Charles said and walked away from him, teasing Gabriella.

"You're so small!" He said to her, trying to put his arm back on her head. She punched him on the side, making him grasp."But strong."He said with a chuckle while she kept walking, leaving him behind.

Charles was looking around the shop, while Gabriella and Sharpay went to try some of the clothes they had picked up during the hour of walking in the boutique.

"We need to talk." A voice whispered behind him.

"Okay." Charles said, stepping out of the shop not looking behind him at the person who spoke to him. Resting against the boutiques wall, he looked back at Troy who looked around before he faced Charles.

"What are you doing?" He asked him once he was sure no one was listening to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabriella? Why so 'gentle' with her?" He asked him, crossing his arms over his chest, his jacket molding his muscular bicep.

"Troy-" Charles said but was cut by his best friend.

"You want her? Just take her alright!" He told him, lifting his arms up in the air.

"What? No! I don't want to take her. Are you crazy?" He said to him, taking a step forward.

"Then what? Why are you so friendly with her. You never have been like that with someone."

"Maybe, I don't know, want to change. She seems like a cool girl. Geez! I can't have friends now?"

"Charles, you know, We don't have friends except each others. It's impossible."He said to him, in a calmer voice.

"Because of the temptation, I know. But it's different."

"I'm just warning you. It will be harder if you give in, for her." Charles looked back at him. Troy nodded and looked to his left, making Charles to step back a little, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Pinkberry?" Gabriella and Sharpay said at the same time, both of them smiling at each other.

"Finally."Troy said, taking Sharpay bags."You know I can kick your ass, right?" She said to him.

"Sorry."He mumbled and kept walking.

"Does she rea-"Gabriella started to say but was cut off.

"Oh, she do. She do." Charles said to her.

"Nice."Gabriella said before they moved to the other side of the street.

"You talked to him?"Sharpay asked Troy, while she took her frozen yogurt.

"Yeah. I warned him but it looks like he's sticking with her, whatever the reasons."

"You know, it's bad right?"

"I do, but what more can I do."

"He has been your confident and best friend for years. He do have to listen to you when you helped him in hard moments." She walked next to him, back to the table where Gabriella and Charles where eating their yogurt.

"_Stop this or it will be her death._"

Troy turned to look back at her before returning his glance back to a smiling Gabriella. Charles laughed at her, barely looking down before meeting Troy's eyes. He kept smiling but his eyes kept telling him 'don't'.

"_I know._" He looked back at Sharpay before he looked down. "_But it will also break him._"

Late at night, Gabriella stepped out of her room in her bathing suit. Dropping the towel next to the edge of the pool, she jumped into the warm water in a perfect dive. Resurfacing the water, she pushed her dark hair back before wetting her face once again. Looking up at the clear sky, she smiled at the showing star when she heard a small noise. She turned around and scanned the place when two yellow eyes appeared next to a pot making her slightly jump.

"Hey you." She said to the little gray cat. She pushed herself up the edge, grabbing the towel before walking toward the cat. It kept looking back at her, not moving an inch from its place.

"Come on, kitty. I won't hurt you." She said in a low voice, kneeling in front of it.

"Meow.."The cat purred, slightly moving its tail.

"Come here." She extended one hand when the cat, slowly patted before retrieving the paw back. She sat there without making any sound when the cat finally decided to step toward her.

"Good boy."Gabriella said, picking it up."What are you doing here, in the dark?" She asked the cat, receiving a purr and a whisk of the tail.

"Come on, it's getting cold outside." Once she was inside the room, she looked at the cat in the clear light.

"Carbon."She read on the little name tag."So you do have an owner." Turning it around she read the address of the Agency residence."And he or she lives here." She said with a smile before putting the cat down.

"Well, it's getting late meaning that you'll stay here for the night and tomorrow we will find your owner."

Lying under her white covers, Gabriella turned the lamp off before she tapped the kitten head.

"Night Carbon." She mumbled and turned around on her side. Sighing, she put herself comfortable when she slowly felt her eyes closing. She let out a yawn before her eyes finally closed shut, soon, her breathing becoming even. Carbon kept giving a sharp whisk of his tail, his head held high, looking around the room before finally putting its head down.

It was around 2 am when Carbon moved his tails, sensing something. Opening its yellow eyes, he scanned the room once again, he was about to closed them back when he sensed a presence in the room. In a corner of the room he saw a black shadow standing there, not moving. Standing on its four leg, the cat walked toward Gabriella's legs, making itself visible to the shadow.

"Meow.." The shadow didn't move. Moving its tails, the cat lied down and kept looking around the room. Not even in a full second, the shadow moved so fast that it was already hovering over the bed when Carbon quickly jumped to its four legs and hissed at the shadow, baring its sharp teeth. The shadow stopped abruptly and looked back at the cat, still hissing. Kneeling in front of it, the face of the stranger was revealed making the cat to slowly step back, as in shock.

"I would never hurt her but I had to make sure by myself if she was truly important to you."

Carbon kept looking at the barely clear face of Troy, who was holding his hand open, palm up.

"I won't ask any question after tonight, if you want to tell me why your such interest in her, I'll be always there to listen. But I'm being sincere with you, we still don't accept her and never will but we won't hurt her as long as you have her under your protection."

Carbon moved its tail one last time before everything stood still. Standing up, the cat walked toward Troy and put its paw on the open palm, its head to the side.

"_Thank you._"

Troy nodded and patted its head before leaving the room a second before Gabriella moved, slightly resting on her elbow.

"Carbon?" She mumbled, trying to see in the dark. The cat moved toward her and made itself comfortable near her warm body.

"I must have been dreaming." She mumbled and quickly closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

* * *

**So there, you must be asking some questions by now...I think. Please leave a review!**

**Tati**


	8. Fallen Chapter 7 Gabriella For Burberry

**A new chapter! Enjoy it and sorry for the wait! I have been rearranging my ideas and changing the content of each chapter...so yeah..enjoy! :D  
**

Fallen / Chapter 7 – Gabriella for Burberry?

Gabriella woke up the next morning, stretching herself when she felt a ball of fur in the crook of her neck. Smiling, she patted the gray fur which moved a little bit before a head appeared.

"Morning sleepy head." Gabriella said to Carbon. The cat stood up and stretched itself before walking down the bed, jumping down form it, making its way to the desk. Smiling, Gabriella stretch her body before she stood up, patting Carbon head while she made her way to the bathroom.

"Carbon?" She said, poking her head out, while having her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Meow..." The gray cat purred, moving with perfect ease around her things on the desk.

"Wanna go swimming?" She asked, before she walked back into her room, pulling her red swimming suit out from the drawers. Since she had been in the pool, she had loved to the start the day with a small swimming session to really have a good stretch. She scratched Carbon heads before she walked toward her bed putting her things down on it. Pulling her light shirt up her head, she threw it on the bed before she remember that her phone stayed in her bag all night.

"Bag." She mumbled, turning around on her heals. "Have you seen my bag?" She asked the cat who quickly jumped down the desk and ran to the bathroom.

"Thanks for helping me and why are you running into the bathroom?" She asked smiling at the cat before she found her bag, taking her phone out and charging it.

Grabbing the pillow that just felt down, there was a knock on her back door. Looking at the clock on her night stand, reading 9:00 am, she held the pillow against her naked torso.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Troy." She heard his voice said.

"Damn it, does he always have to find me like this?" She whispered to herself."One day, he'll see me naked!" She mumbled in a low voice, seeing Carbon run out of the bathroom before he started scratching the door. He looked back at her before, he walked a few steps back and kept touching the door with his paw.

"Wait a second!" She yelled to him, quickly grabbing her swimsuit top, putting it on before putting her shirt back, opening the door once she was ready, grabbing the cat in the process.

"Morning." Troy said to her.

"Morning." She said to him, taking in his look. He was only wearing shorts that lied low on his hips, showing his lower abs forming a 'V'.

"Sorry for waking you up but have you seen a cat around here?"

"A cat?"

"Yeah, a gray one. Sharpay haven't seen him in days and she going crazy."

"Yeah, I have seen one." She said and at the same time, Carbon head poked out from her side.

"There you are Carbon." He said, stretching his arms to grab the cat.

"I took him last night and was planning to search for his owner today. I guess I found her."She said with a smile, giving him Carbon.

"Thanks Gabriella. She will finally stop searching around my room."Troy said, patting the cat head making Carbon to look up at him, letting out a small low hiss making Troy smile.

"Right." Gabriella said, slightly smiling at him.

"So, I'll better go. See you around." He said to her before walking back to his room, showing Sharpay behind the door once he open it.

Turning around, she quickly grabbed her towel before she made her way toward the pool, noticing that Marissa was already lying on a lounge chair. Waving at her, Gabriella pulled her shirt up, throwing it on the ground, placing herself to dive in when a voice made her stop.

"Hey Brie." Someone said to her from behind her making her jump. Turning around, Gabriella saw Charles standing next to the pool.

"Charles." She said, smiling up at him."How did you sleep?" She asked him, diving in the pool before she came back up, pushing her wet hair back.

"Pretty good, thanks."He smiled at her, before sitting down.

"You won't believe what happened." She said, swimming closer to him.

"What?"

"I found a cat, last night over there."She said, pointing to the plant.

"A cat?"

"Yeah, Sharpay's cat. Carbon?"

"What was he doing out."He said, looking back before he sat down on a lounge chair.

"I don't know but it seems like she was looking from him after she didn't see him in days. But he was so cute!" She said to him with a smile.

"Yeah?"He smiled back at her, looking at her quickly nod her head.

"Yeah, he looked like a big ball of fur!" She said to him, chuckling making Charles' smile to slightly disappear."Are you mad I said that he was a little bit fat?" She giggled at him.

"Me? No, why will I be mad about you talking about Carbon weight?" He quickly said to her.

"You are!"

"I'm not!" He said to her, sending her water from his water bottle.

"HEY!" She said, trying to hide her face.

"CANON BALL!" They both heard before a 'splash' sound was made, sending water everywhere or in Gabriella case, being moved by a wave.

"CHAD!" Marissa yelled, receiving the cold water on her.

"Yeah!" Chad and Charles said, giving each other a fist bump.

"That was mean!" She said, dropping her towel and magazine on the long chair.

"Whatever Marissa." He said before starting swimming around.

"Chad, this is Gabriella Montez."Charles said once he saw Chad swimming toward them.

"Sup." Chad said, giving his hand for her to shake, which she did. Charles looked at them, both mostly at Chad, who smiled at her before he let down her hand, turning to look at Charles.

"Guys! Meeting now." Sharpay said, to them from Troy's room.

"Now?" Marissa said to her, pushing her sunglasses up.

"Yeah, now hurry up!" She said before everyone jumped out of the pool. Chad and Marissa quickly passed toward their room while Charles followed Gabriella to her room since her room was better to cut.

Gabriella pulled the towel closer to her wet body when they finally reached the common room only to find Anya, talking to some models. Taking a look around, she finally moved away from them to speak to the entire room.

"Morning models. Today, there will be an important go-see where I ask all of you to be present. It will be for the Burberry Spring Fashion Show." Everyone started mumbling around the room."So I hope you'll be there."

"Burberry?" Gabriella said, her mouth half open.

"Get used to it Brie." Charles said, looking back at the others but they were all talking about something else.

"Wow." Gabriella said."We must go get ready!" She said, smiling while she took his hand, about to go back to their room when Anya appeared on her left.

"Gabriella, Charles." She smiled at both of them.

"Good morning Anya." Gabriella said smiling at her, stepping back into Charles as in him to protect her from the woman in front of them.

"Could I talk to her for a moment."She asked Charles with a smile.

"Sure. I'll be back there."He said to Gabriella, motioning the path to their room section to which she nodded.

"What can I do?" Gabriella said, turning around to face her.

"Oh nothing dear. I just wanted to know if you were okay. It's been almost a week since we spoke and you haven't called or stopped at my office while you were in the agency." She smiled at her.

"Oh." Gabriella said, biting her bottom lip."I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Not sick I hope." She chucked at her, putting a hand on her forearm.

"No. Everything is fine."

"Good, so I'll leave you so you could go prepare yourself for the go-see." With that said, she walked out of the room, her shoes' clicks echoing until the sound disappeared. Looking back at her, Gabriella quickly joined the awaiting Charles before he put an arm around her shoulder, looking back over her shoulder meeting Marissa eyes who nodded back at him as if he had told her something before she quickly turned around.

Smiling, Gabriella moved her head to the left to look at Sharpay walk down the aisle that was in the middle of the big room. Next to walk was Marissa.

"Good luck." She whispered to her before she made her first step, reaching the crew in the middle of the room, evaluating their walk. Taking a big breath, Gabriella walked to her place before she started walking down the aisle, her hair being pushed back by the air. She did a pose at the end of the runway before she turned around and walked back to the front.

Letting out a breath, she unconsciously smiled at herself, being that her first official walk she has ever done. She turned to look over her shoulder to the crew who were talking to themselves, barely paying attention to the rest of the female models walking before them.

"Gotta love go-sees." Marissa said, picking her glass of water up, looking back at the various men being positioned in line.

"Talk about it." Sharpay added, before she looked back at her nails. Gabriella looked at her before she sat down on the white leather couch, waiting for the result. She was about to drink her water when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes." She said, standing up.

"Can you come please?"

"Sure." Gabriella said, putting her bottle of water back into her purse.

"Just wait here, someone will be here shortly."The young woman said before she left Gabriella near a table.

"Gabriella, right?" A older woman, looking down at some paper said to her, before she smiled up at her. Putting her composite down on the table, she took the camera that was on it before she turned toward her."Could you stand over there please, I have to take some Polaroids." Nodding, Gabriella walked back until the little 'x' on the floor.

"Could you take your clothes off. Just to have a picture of you in underwear." Looking around, she pulled her shirt and pants off, showing a beige bra and thong."Thank you, you can change back into your clothes and go back at the lounge in the middle."She said once she took pictures of her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, putting her pants on. Turning around to look at the woman, she saw her give the little Polaroids to the people in the middle. She grabbed her purse before she walked back into the lounge where someone cut her.

"You'll be part of the runway show for Burberry." The woman quickly said before she walked back to the middle of the room, taking more already filled papers before walking back to models. Gabriella slowly sat down back on the couch, not believing what she just had told her.

"I think I might be sick." She mumbled, taking her head with both hands.

"Breathe." Sharpay said to her."It will pass." Gabriella nodded and started breathing with her mouth.

"Better?" Marissa asked her to which she nodded."Good."

* * *

**Pictures on my profile!**

**Like it? Leave a review!**

**Tati**


	9. Fallen Chapter 8 Yes Sir

**Another chapter and I'm so sorry for the late update!** :D

**Fallen /Chapter 8 – Yes Sir**

_April 28, 1525_

"_Charles!" Speranza said, walking down the hallway toward his room."Brother!" She said louder, picking up her dress to walk faster. It was late at night when Speranza woke up from a nap, scared after having a dream too vivid to only be a simple dream. "Charles!" She half screamed, close to tears. She could see the door of his room with light coming from under. _

"_My lady." One of the guards said when they saw her, walking toward them._

"_Where is my brother? I need to see him!" She said to them._

"_My lady, Master Di Luna can not welcom-"_

"_I am his sister!" She said to them. She was about to add something when she heard a little sound coming from the room._

"_What is that noise." She mumbled."I command you to let me pass!" She ordered them._

"_My lady!" The guard said but couldn't stop her from opening the door. She quickly walked toward the bed which curtains were closed, pulling them open revealing her brother Vittore on top of a young women._

"_Vittore!" Speranza yelled before she turned around, not capable of seeing her brother naked._

"_Bloody hell Speranza!" He screamed, trying to hide the young women with the cover, passing the back of his hand on his mouth. Grabbing his pants from the floor, he quickly put them on before he walked toward her, grabbing her arm pulling her toward the other room which was his small office. Pushing her toward the chair, she let a small shriek when she collided with it. She turned around to look at him, while she pushed her hair back._

"_How dare you." She mumbled to him, being the first time he had ever been aggressive with her._

"_How dare you!" He said to her, making her look down at the glare he gave her."How dare you enter my bedroom like that!"_

"_I am sorry."She said to him._

" _The guards did not told you I was occupied?" He said to her, taking her by the shoulder._

"_Yes."She looked down, not being able to look at him."And let me go! You are hurting me!"  
_

"_Then, why did you walk inside! You embarrassed the young lady that was in my room."He said not letting go of her.  
_

"_Good for her! And first of all, she is not longer a lady when she decided to crawl with you in your bed!" She screamed at him before she broke free from his grasp. She brought a hand back on her arm, where he held her when she felt something wet on her sleeve. Looking down she saw spots of red liquid on her hand._

"_Blood..." She whispered, looking at her trembling hand before she looked up at him."Why is there blood on your hand?" She asked him, stepping back from him._

"_Speranza." He mumbled, stepping toward her, his anger cooling down when he saw her face.  
_

"_Vittore, why is there blood on your hand?" She asked again, making him stop._

"_Speranza. Sister." She walked toward him, quickly grabbing his face in her hands. With one hand and a swift movement, she opened his mouth, pushing his lip back revealing sharp white fangs in place of his canines._

_"How dare you...__"She mumbled, walking backward._

"_Speranza."He tried to take a hold of her but she moved her arm away from him.  
_

"_You feed from her!" She screamed at him, making him to stop talking._

"_Spe-" He tried again._

"_ANSWER ME!" He looked at her, staying silent. She shook her head at him before she ran back to his room, finding the young women starting to dress up. Without any noticed, she grabbed her by the elbow, turning her around, revealing her neck which had two punctures._

"_You better leave in this moment." She told her, between clenched teeth._

"_Sister." Vittore whispered to her once she came back to the room."I needed it.."_

"_Stop." She said to him."You promised me you will never do it inside the house. Under the same roof as me but you broke that promise."_

"_Speranza, I am really sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I know what I did was wrong but please, forgive me."_

"_You know I love you Vittore." She said to him, looking at the fire crack."But this. This will take some time for me to forgive you." She walked to him, kissed his cheek before she walked out of the room, tears rolling down her face, picking her night gown before she ran up the stairs back to her room._

_

* * *

_

Charles turned around in his bed when he suddenly felt a presence in his room. He laid still in his warm bed before he jumped on the stranger in his room but he saw a blur pass by him, letting him grasp nothing but air.

"Not fast enough." The stranger said, lying on Charles bed.

"Troy, how many time have I say to you to not enter my room like that."

"I lost count after 210."

"Funny." He said, picking up his sweat pants from the floor."What are you doing here so early?" He asked him, turning around to look at him.

"Brought you breakfast." Standing up, he walked toward the bag that was on the floor next to the door."Here, enjoy." He said to him, throwing him a pouch.

"Where did you get this?"He smiled at his best friend.

"Charles. My dear Charles, haven't you learn to not ask questions?"

"I lost count after 300."He replied, mimicking his response that he gave him a few moments ago.

"Just be careful to not waste it." He said to him before he disappeared in a flash. Grabbing the scissors that were close to him, he cut the top part of the tube before he brought it to his mouth, letting out a soft moan when he tasted the first drop of blood. Feeling his fangs come out of there hiding place, he kept drinking the pouch content until the last drop of it was out.

Yes. He's a vampire. A full blood. One of the first one and pure blood as they called them and he wasn't the only one in the agency. They are plenty of them, vampires, in all the residence; all of them hiding their true identity to the others, the humans amongst them. This has been his life for quite a time now, trying to not attack or drink directly from anyone but most importantly keeping it a secret. They had to rotate their job to get their daily meal, pouches of blood from hospital, clinic, everywhere they could find. Opening his eyes, he smiled at his reflection on the mirror by his dresser where he could see a white halo around his iris. Feeling all of his sense come alive, Charles stretch a little bit and did his daily exercise; transforming himself into a black cat. Jumping from his bed to his desk and then dresser, Charles looked around his room through his cat eyes. As a lot of full blood, he had a power that came with it; In his case, he was a shape-shifter, he could shape in any kind of animal but his all time favorite was the cat, a black one, going by the name of Carbon. Purring, he let his head fall down on his paws when he clearly heard a door close, making his ears perk up at the sound. Moving its tail he pushed itself on its four legs before he jumped down of the dresser, changing into his normal form in the process. Standing in is normal form, as a human body, he turned his head and looked directly at the door when there was a knock.

"Charles?" He could hear Gabriella voice say on the other side. Picking the pouch up, he quickly hid it before he opened the door, revealing Gabriella on the other side with a smile.

"Brie! Oh, hey!" He quickly said, moving aside to let her pass before closing it behind her.

"Did I disturb you?" She asked him.

"No! Not at all." She nodded and looked around them while biting her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Me? Yeah." She said to him, crossing her arm over her chest before he pushed her down on his desk chair, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Now, tell me. What's on your mind?"He said, walking around his room, picking some of his stuffs up.

"Nothing." She said to him, too quickly.

"Brie.." He picked some on his papers on the floor before he turned around, looking at her.

"Okay! I couldn't stay in my room because of the sound.."She said lifting her arms in the air like she surrender, lowering her voice by the end.

"What noise?"He asked her, having picked up all of his attention.

"Noise? You talked about noise?"She quickly said, turning around and looking through his open computer

"You just did?"He smiled at her, turning the chair around. After just knowing her for almost two months, he could clearly see and know when she had hiding something or bothered her.

"Fine. But don't tell him I could hear them."She told him, serious making him smile because he just knew her to much.

"Promise."

"Promise is a big word." She said to him with a smile.

"I know and I promise. I really do." He said to her, serious.

"Okay. I could hear Chad having sex." She mumbled to him.

"What?"He said, standing up straight.

"Chad is having sex!" She said louder to him before she brought a hand to her mouth."I was able to ear him since our room is next to each other." She said to him, sitting down on his bed."Your bed's comfy" She said to him.

"Thanks but, were they loud?"

"Loud? Are you fucking kidding me? They were screaming!" She said to him."Yeah! Oh Chad. Keep going. Oh!" She screamed but the hand over her mouth made her stop.

"Didn't need you to give me a sample of that."

"I'm really wondering what he's doing to her for her to scream like that!" She said, standing up to look outside toward their room."I hope he isn't killing her." She said before she giggled turning around to go back on his computer.

"Don't."He said to her but he knew what he was doing and he needed to talk to him about that later when they were going to be alone.

"Don't what?" She said to him, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Wonder what he's doing."

"Why?"She said to him, giggling. He looked at her before she laughed at his annoyed face.

"Brie! That's an information I and you don't need to know and stop thinking about that!"

"What? Sex?" She said to him before she started laughing."Come Charles. You're older than me. Don't tell me you don't like to speak about sex?" She said to him before she started laughing at his reaction.

"Not with you!"He blurted out.

"Are you actually telling me that you talk about sex? Charles!" She said to him, holding her mouth wide open as in shock.

"Damn it." He mumbled, making her laugh."I didn't say that. I just said that I don't like and I won't talk about 'sex' with you!"

"Why?" Gabriella said, her laughing slowly coming to a stop.

"I see you like a sister and not like a girl, which I would talk about se- what am I saying!" He said, letting himself fall back, making her laugh.

"Relax, Charles. I got you. I also fell the same way about you." He looked at her from his parted finger."I mean the brother part. You're like a brother to me."

"Good. We're finally clear."

"Yes sir."She said to him.

"Good. Let's go eat then cuz I'm kind of hungry."He said, pushing himself up the bed before he opened his front room door, looking back at her.

"Yes sir."

"Quit the sir!" He said to her, stepping out of his room, followed by her.

"Yes sir!"

"Brie!" He said to her making her laugh.

* * *

Charles quickly walked across the pool, barely making any sound when he entered the room; Looking around he saw that it was empty.

"Charles." A voice at the door said making him to turn around to look at the person.

"Chad."

"What are you doing here my friend?" He said smiling when Troy entered behind him, sitting on the chair, turning it around while he opened the computer that was on the desk.

"We need to talk."Charles said, going straight to point, not wanting to turn around it for hours.

"About what?" Troy said, looking over his shoulder back at him as if Charles was directly talking only to him.

"Chad, have you done something today, as this morning?" Charles said, lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling while Chad walked around the room but stopped once he spoke up at him. Troy quickly turned around to look at Chad figure in the middle of the bed.

"No?" He said to them, looking at both of them.

"Sure?" He asked him again.

"Fuck Chad, what did you do?" Troy said this time, pushing the chair away from the desk, sitting in the middle of the room.

"Nothing! And why are you accusing me!" Chad quickly said, looking back at Charles and then Troy, all of his body showing his nervousness.

"Cut the crap all ready. What did he do now?" Troy said this time to Charles.

"He drank this morning."

"Yeah, everyone did." Troy said.

"No, he drank something fresher than what you were giving everyone."

"Damn it." Chad mumbled.

"What the hell!" Troy said, looking at both of them."Chad, what the hell did you do!"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit." Charles said, sitting up straight, looking back at him.

"Okay, I took some fresh blood."

"You took someone!" Troy said, standing up."How can you be so stupid! There's people around you know, well a human between us!" He said, to him."You can be so stupid sometimes." He shook his head before he looked back at him.

"What could I do? She was screaming like crazy. She enjoyed it."  
"You won't change." Charles said to him."You need to be more careful. Gabriella thought that you were kind of killing her."

"Sorry?"He said, making a little movement of the head.

"You better be careful next time but that won't come anywhere soon I hope. You could blow all of this." Troy said before he walked out of the room followed by Charles close behind.

"Night Chad."Charles smiled at him but he only got a finger from Chad.

* * *

**So yes...vampires. I couldn't resist myself but I did think about writing a story about vampire for a long time so I decided to give it a shot but it does have a twist...  
**

**Please give a review!**

**Tati**


	10. Fallen Chapter 9 New Couple In Town

**First of all, I'M SO SORRY for not updating this story. I've been rearranging my ideas and had rewritten the next chapters so it had took some time to do it but now I'm back and for making up with the lack of update, go check out the next chapter following this! Also, for my other story ' The Spotlight', I haven't had time to write some new chapters but I might put the only chapter I have already written. I must say that I am kind of having a writer block in that story and I'm sorry for it. I'll try my best to write some new stuff but I can't guarantee it.**

**Enough talking, off now to the story. Not my best chapter but the next one will be better.**

Fallen / Chapter 9 – New couple in Town

"_Gabriella..._" An angelic voice whispered over and over again."_Gabriella..._"

Turning around in her bed, Gabriella closed her eyes tighter, trying to fight the pressure she was feeling around her body. Grabbing the cover around her, she took in a shaky breath when she saw a ghostly figure inside her mind before she sat up straight up on her bed, sweating.

"Grandma."She mumbled before she reached for her phone on the night stand, pushing in the number before a voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Catherine, it's me Gabriella."She whispered, unconsciously.

"Gabriella? Is everything alright? And why are you whispering?"

"Yes, I'm okay but is grandma okay? Tell me the truth."

"Lady Lillian? She's fine dear, why do you ask?"

"Is she awake?"

"No. Gabriella are you alright, you are starting to worry me." Looking around her room, she let out a shaky breath before answering the nervous woman on the line.

"I'm okay. Just... just tell her I called to say that I'm alright and please Catherine, call me if anything happens. Promise."

"Of course dear."

"Okay then, I'll let you sleep. Love you."

"Love you too dear, take care of yourself." Nodding lightly her head as if she could see her, Gabriella pushed the 'end' button on her phone before she threw it next to her. Letting herself fall back on the bed, she closed her eyes when the memory of the ghostly image came back. Looking at the clock, she read 2:45 am letting out a groan before she pushed the cover aside, walking toward the bathroom.

Washing her hands, Gabriella looked up at her reflection when she saw a black shadow pass right in front of her eyes, making her stumble back at the sudden movement. Blinking, Gabriella took in a breath before she quickly turned around bumping into some boxes before she ran outside of the room where she bumped into someone.

"Are you alright?" She heard the voice of Troy. Looking up at him, she blinked a few times, trying to gain her vision in the dark hallway. Keeping a strong hold on his arm and shirt, she turned her head to the side seeing Marissa looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Gabriella?" She said to her. Gabriella was about to answer when a dark shadow blur passed between Marissa and them, even if she was standing close to them. Letting out a small cry, she buried her face on Troy chest.

"Let's get out of here." She heard Troy mumbled to Marissa before they started walking. Moving her head to the side, Gabriella saw that they were now in a small room she had never seen in the house.

"Where are we?" She said, letting go of Troy for the first time.

"It's a small room we kept for ourselves."Marissa said, showing her the view from the window. They were higher than the normal rooms but they were others around them.

"How did you find this place?"

"We were one of the fist ones to live here, we looked around and kept this one only for us and now you." Troy said to her.

"What were you doing up at this time?"

"I had a bad dream..." Gabriella said looking out the window.

"Than made you run away from your room?" Troy asked, sitting down on the leather couch. Marissa looked at him before she sat down, waiting for her answer.

"No.."She mumbled lost in her thoughts."I was washing my hands when, when something like a shadow, a blur passed right in front of me eyes." She finally said, turning to look at them."And then I saw it again, in the hallway."

"Are you sure?" Marissa asked, her voice alarmed but went unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Yeah, but, I don't know. I most be really tired, I took some pills before going to sleep because I had some headaches."

"Must be." Troy said to her.

"Yeah. I should go to sleep." Marissa nodded and stood up, both of them walking out of the room under the glare of Troy.

* * *

Walking into the candle light room, Marissa joined Troy outside, who was looking straight ahead deep in thought.

"It was an attack wasn't it?" He said out loud before he turned his face toward her.

"Yes."

"That's why you were up?"

"Yes. It was a small one so I think that is why only I felt it but it wasn't able to do anything since the spell was on."

"But what were they looking in Gabriella's room because that was clearly one of them and she could see them."

"I don't know what they wanted from her." Marissa said, looking at him, both of them looking at the dark night in silence.

"You'll be assigned to her from now. You'll be her protector, I have Chad so I don't need both of you looking after me."Troy said, turning around to face her."You'll be her shadow as you were mine."

"I will." Marissa said before she walked inside the room leaving him alone.

"We'll get you..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Once the sun had invaded her room, Gabriella jumped down her bed and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Morning Gaby." Marissa said, grabbing a bowl before she took some cereal.

"Hey Marissa." She said with a smile, rummaging the inside the big fridge before she pulled out the milk."I can't wait to go to the fitting this afternoon." She said, sitting down next to her at the couch by the window.

"Shit! I almost forgot about that one."She said, letting her spoon fall down into the bowl."Thank God you reminded me about that."

"My pleasure!" She said giggling before she took a spoonful of her cereal when Troy and Charles appeared.

"I hope you didn't tell Charles about last night." Gabriella quickly whispered to her.

"I didn't but I don't know if Troy did."

"Hey girls!" Charles said, sitting between the two of them.

"Charles! Get your big fat ass away from us!" Marissa said making Gabriella choke on her food, laughing at him.

"Good one Mar!" Gabriella said, with a smile before she opened her mouth when Charles took her bowl and started eating.

"Get your own!" She said, pulling it away from him before he could grabbed another spoonful.

"Alright! I'll leave you girls for the moment but don't come crying after me when you'll miss my fat ass!"He said before he stood up and walked away but not before he received a kick from Gabriella.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked her when Marissa left the two of them to get some more cereal.

"I'm good thanks."She said to him with a smile.

Troy nodded and was about to add something when the sound of high heel in the room made him stop. Anya smiled at some of the models near her before she posted the next things for the week. Turning around her smile grew bigger when she saw the two of them sitting together.

"Troy, Gabriella! I'm so happy to find you two together."

"Hello Anya." Troy said to her with a smile."What can we do for you?"

"Well, I need both of you in my office at 1pm."

"But we have the Burberry fitting at 1:30."Gabriella said, looking up at her.

"I know, it all made up, so don't worry about it. See you at the office at 1 o'clock sharp." She said before she almost ran out of the room.

"What did you do?" Gabriella said to Troy before he rolled his eyes.

"Be ready, I'll take my car."

* * *

Opting for a red plaid shirt and black skinny pants, Gabriella ran down the stairs before she jump into Troy's black shiny Audi. Rolling his eyes, Troy pushed his glasses up his nose before he got out of the parking lot.

"What took you so long!" He said, taking a look at his right before joining the busy street.

"Marissa wanted to give me some necklaces she had got for me yesterday." She said, pulling a necklace from her bag before she put it on.

"Those two?" He asked motioning them with his head.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, pushing her wayfarer up on her head, pushing her straight hair back."I really like them." She said picking one of them, before letting it fall, perfectly resting in the valley of her breast.

"Damn, you drive fast." She said out loud when they were entering the underground parking lot of the office.

"Thank you." He said with a chuckle, but let out a small ground before showing a peace sign without leaving his hand from the wheel.

"Paparazzo? I think I get it now the reason you drive that fast." She mumbled, pushing her glasses down.

"That's what you get when get into big show, so wait for it after the Burberry show."He said, closing the window ready to met the three paparazzi outside, waiting for them to exit the car.

"Who's that Troy?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Are you getting married?" The three paparazzo said at the same time while they followed them to the elevator.

"Come on!"

"She's a model guys." Troy said to them before letting her pass first into the elevator before following her inside. Once the door closed, Gabriella let out a giggle before she stopped when he looked at her with a serious look.

"You can pass, she's waiting for you two." The woman and the front desk said once the door opened showing both of them.

"Thanks Callie." Troy said before he walked into Anya's office.

"Finally! Come on in." She said closing the door once the two were seated.

"So what's up?" Troy said to her, both of them pushing their sunglasses up on their head.

"'Calvin Klein' is searching for a new couple to be the new faces. They have an amazing deal and they are looking for the couple in our agency first. Being you two the best models we ever had, I want you guys to be the new faces."Anya said, smiling at both of them.

"But I just started, there has to be better models than me." Gabriella said, looking at her moving form before she send a look at Troy.

"But you got it by nature Gabriella. You are a natural in this business. You have in you and Troy is the 'best' model in this industry."

"So were just the faces?"

"No. That the 'hard' part if you could say that. You two must act like a couple. You'll do interview and everything. You'll be the new 'it' couple in the fashion world. The wonder boy and the new girl." She said, finishing her speech with a big smile.

"No." Troy said, directly at her.

"What!"

"I don't want the big attention onto us. I wanna be at least normal and I know she also want that, with a few paparazzi following us not a troop hunting us!"

"For the sake of the agency!" She said to him before she looked at Gabriella."You know what. It's an order!" She said, standing up straight."You'll do the photoshoot and act like a loving couple from now on. You better leave for the fitting, you're already late."

Looking back at Anya and Troy, Gabriella jumped from her seat once Troy stormed out of the office.

"Have a nice day guys!" Callie said but didn't receive a response nor a glance from Troy.

"Thanks Callie!" Gabriella said over her shoulder before she stepped into the elevator.

"Bullshit!" Troy screamed one the door were closed."This is a complete bullshit! Fuck her!" He screamed making Gabriella jump at the outburst.

"You and I now we don't want the attention we'll have from now on."Troy said to Gabriella to which she nodded. Stepping back, Troy pulled his ringing phone out of his back pocket, letting another curse out.

"Yeah." He said into the phone.

"_You'll better be a couple from now on, meaning act like one!_" Anya said before she hang up.

"What is it?"

"She want us to act like a couple from now on." He said, tranquilizing himself when the door suddenly opened. Pushing his glasses on, he followed Gabriella close behind out of the elevator until they reached the car.

"Great."Gabriella said trying to hide her face from the constant flash.

"Come on guys!" Troy yelled while he tried to make their way out before he speed down the road, going to the fitting.

* * *

Once they had reach the meeting place, Gabriella walked next to Troy before they were soon surrounded by people trying to pull their clothes off. Sending a look behind her, she saw Troy being treated the same way before they pulled them in different way where she soon found Marissa looking at her with a smile.

"They have been waiting for you guys for a time now. " She said, holding herself of a woman shoulder that was trying to put shoes on her. "So what's up?"

Standing in only her underwear, Gabriella waited to be alone with Marissa while her dresser was picking the jacket up to the front to tell everything to her.

"What! Are you fucking serious." She hissed, turning to the front while her dresser adjusted her skirt.

"Yeah but don't tell to many people!"

"I won't so don't worry about it." She said, holding her arm before she walked out into the open room where they were putting accessories on them. Pushing her hair back, Gabriella quickly joined everyone on the room.

"Okay people! I want to do this fast so we can all get out of here sooner!" She heard the artistic director said while she made her way to place her dresser told her, right next to Troy. Smiling at him, Gabriella took her shoes in her hands standing barefoot when suddenly the director stood in front of her.

"First one." He mumbled, taking a look at her by walking backward."Belt and... bangles!" He said turning around grabbing the things he had asked."And a bag! Give me those, you'll need the others honey." He said, grabbing Gabriella shoes before he gave her other with a pair of socks. Lifting her foot, her dresser quickly put the new shoes before moving to the other foot. Stumbling back at little, Troy quickly grabbed her forearm until the shoes were safely on her feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled, pushing her straight hair back.

"Perfect." He said, moving her back with a smile,quickly turning to Troy's outfit.

* * *

After a long day of trying the outfits she was going to wear, Gabriella pulled her hair out of her plaid shirt while she smiled at Sharpay and Marissa who were already leaving. Turning around to grab her bag, she smiled at the model right next to her while she grabbed her phone.

"Congrats." She said before she walked toward the door.

"For what?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"For the Calvin Klein ads. Everyone knows already after the news broke in a few minutes ago on the agency twitter."She said with a smile before she walked out leaving a open mouth Gabriella behind. Quickly grabbing her iphone, she went into her twitter account her there was a new twit from the agency.

"_Congratulation for our models, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez for becoming the new faces of Calvin Klein ads!_" Gabriella mumbled, reading out loud before she turned it off, throwing her phone into her black bag.

"You saw..." Troy voice said behind her.

"Yeah and now everyone knows. She's really is a pain in the ass." She mumbled.

"She just want us to start pretending from now on."

"I guess." She said, pulling her bag up.

"Come on." He said before they went out under the eyes of the remaining models in the place.

* * *

**So...I know is kind of short and everything is happening so fast and I'm so sorry about it. But please, leave some reviews and don't forget to go check the next chapter!**

**Tati**


	11. Fallen Chapter 10 Talk

**I'll try to post the next chapters soon but don't forget to leave some reviews, it will be appreciated A LOT! :D**

Fallen / Chapter 10 – Talk

"That movie was fucked up!" Chad said, walking out of the theater room after watching a showing of a movie with all the gang at night. Drinking her smoothie, Gabriella smiled at him before she felt Marissa arm loop around hers.

"It was good." Marissa said turning to look at Sharpay who was lost in her phone.

"Yeah. Whatever." She said looking up at them.

"You just said that because you wanted to go see something else." Charles said popping a popcorn into his mouth, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh Marissa."Gabriella said, moving her head to the side to look at her."Thanks for the necklaces. I really love them." She said making everyone turn to look at them except Troy.

"What necklace?" Chad asked, stealing some popcorn from Charles.

"A charm a gave her." Marissa said, motioning the necklace Gabriella was showing them.

"It's nice." Charles said, sending a look at Marissa.

"Man! Can't they like leave us alone for a moment." Chad said motioning the paparazzi outside the theater waiting for them.

"Haven't you heard Chad? Troy and Gabriella are they new 'it' couple!" Sharpay said, closing her phone before she pushed it her purse front pocket.

"Don't start Shar." Troy spoke for the first time, walking closer to Gabriella and Marissa."See you at the house." He said before they all broke, going their own way.

"See you back there." Marissa said to Gabriella, waving her hand at her while she walked toward Troy who was already going for the door.

"Troy! Gabriella! How does it feels to be the new faces of Calvin Klein?"They clearly heard one of them shout out to them. Holding her purse closer to her, Gabriella tried to pass but the paparazzi made it almost impossible.

"Guys!" Troy said, pulling her closer to him."Can we get to the car?" He said once again, hiding his face from the flashing lights while she held him tight.

"Gabriella! Over here!" One of them shouted but she just kept her face down.

"That is why I didn't want to fucking do this gig."Troy mumbled through clenched teeth once they were safely in the car."And this is only the first night." He added, turning the engine on while flashes where still going on around them.

* * *

Entering the house, Gabriella let out a sigh while she took her shoes off before she made her way toward their room with Troy following her.

"Night Troy." Gabriella said, opening her room before she closed it behind her while Troy quickly made his way to Charles room where everyone was already there, waiting for his arrival.

"Now talk." Charles said once he heard the door close and Troy was suddenly standing in front of him.

"There was an attack last night."

"What!"Sharpay, Chad and Charles said at the same time looking at both Troy and Marissa.

"Someone tried to attack this place but the spell we had put on pushed them away but whoever came went into Gabriella's room."Marissa added, looking at them while she played with her hands in a nervous manners.

"What!"Charles said, jumping to his feet."They went into Gabriella room!"

"We don't know why they went but the thing is that she kind of saw them."Marissa said to them.

"She's right. She told us she saw a blur pass in front of her in the bathroom." Troy said, sitting down on a chair.

"She's a fucking human! The only thing they could want from her is her blood." Chad said receiving a glare from Troy, Marissa and Charles.

"He's right." Sharpay said, looking at Troy.

"So that is why you gave her a necklace?" Charles asked Marissa.

"Yeah."

"With the bead we put a spell on early in the morning." Chad said to her, to which she nodded.

"I had to do it."

"Why?" Sharpay said.

"I'm her protector from now on." Marissa answered."Under Troy's order." She said looking back at Troy.

"Hell no!" Sharpay said, standing up.

"Shar, sit down." Troy said, rubbing a hand on his forehead.

"No. I won't let you give away your safety for a human that Charles wants to play around with!" She yelled at him.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Charles screamed at her.

"Shar." Troy kept repeating but wasn't heard while Charles and Sharpay kept screaming at each other.

"Sharpay!" He screamed, pulling her by her neck, making her sit down while he showed her his bared fangs."Sit down." Troy said in a threatening voice making everyone freeze on their spot while she looked back at him with wide eyes.

"How dare you!" She spat back at him, showing her own fang.

"Shut up!" He roared at her."Shut the fuck up already! It's not always about you!" He said, standing up, making his way to the back door, looking at the full moon.

"Yes it is when my brother safety is involved!" She said in a calmer voice from her place in the chair, making his head drop.

Brother. The one word she could say that will make his anger toward her disappear. They had been brother and sister in their first life but after a few circumstances, they had to separate, being brought in two different family but always found a way to be together again. Turning around, Troy faced her when Chad spoke up.

"He's right Sharpay. Gabriella need someone looking at her and Troy will be perfectly safe with me. I promise." He said, putting a hand over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She whispered, shrugging away from him.

"Annabella..." Troy said, kneeling in front of her, watching her tense body on the chair."I'll be okay. I have enough protection with Chad. I'll be fine." He said, putting a hand on her knee, giving it a little squeeze.

* * *

_** 1525 **_

_There she was, standing in front of the full length mirror in a light creme dress that hugged her body perfectly. Lifting her chin, Speranza looked at every angle of her face and body when a small smile appeared in the corner of her nude lips._

"_You look lovely my dear." Said a feminine voice from behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with her mother, Elizabeth._

"_Mother. When did you arrived?" She asked, bowing to her._

"_Speranza. I've told you many times to stop doing that._

"_Sorry mother." She said, looking down at her hands. Elizabeth looked at her younger daughter with smile when she finally spoke up._

"_You're very beautiful my dear Speranza. Never doubt that and if no man can see that, they are blind. Now, off you go." She said to her with a smile before Speranza smiled at her and almost ran out of the room._

_Speranza bowed once she saw her brother Vittore, wearing a black costume and mask at the entrance of the castle. A few weeks after the fight they had, they started talking once again before he told her that the Lombardi's have invited them to the biggest party in town, asking them to be part of the ritual dance at the beginning of the party. Right next to him was her best friend Anna, dressed in the same cream dress and gold crow on top of their head, a white mask being the last thing to complete the entire costume._

"_Speranza stay close!" Anna said to her while pulling her hand. Finally reaching the gate of the Lombardi's home, Anna told her name to the guard before they were invited in, Speranza still silent behind her. She walked by her, memorized at the marvelous things surrounding her._

"_I'll be right back. Have fun." Anna said once they were inside the enormous ballroom, leaving her there without waiting for a reply from her. Pushing her white mask down to hide her face more, she kept looking around, bowing her head a few times at the people she had recognize even in their mask. Walking around, she smiled at the young couples dancing and laughing with each other, before looking down at her hands that were resting in front of her waist._

"_Speranza!" She heard her name being called. She looked at the direction it came when she finally saw Anna, waving at her._

"_Come on! Let's dance." She said with a smile. Once she joined her friend in the center on the room, she saw that everyone were looking at them._

"_Ready?" Anna asked with a smile, rearranging her dress, like the other girls that were joining them. She nodded at her when suddenly the music began. Standing there, she saw the young men, all dressed in the same black attire, bow before they walked toward them to take their hands. Being twirled around, Speranza smiled at her handsome partner who was Vittore, before they all stood in front of each other in lines, separated by gender, she felt someone undoing her mask, finally revealing her beautiful face to everyone in the room and her brother. Taking a step, they were twirled once again before they changed partner, now being with the most handsome young men she had ever laid eyes on._

"_My lady." He said, bowing at her._

"_My Lord." She replied before they turned once again, ending the dance. They were back in line, next to each other with their previous partner in front of them. She looked in front of her with a smile trying to gain her breath again when Anna took her arm, pulling her away from the middle of the ballroom. She smiled at Anna and followed her but not before she turned around to take a last look to his Lord Alessandro Lombardi, son of the greatest Emilio Lombardi, host of the party, who was also looking back at her before his best friend, her brother Vittore joined him.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Kind of short but I hope you liked it. REVIEW!**

**Tati**


	12. Fallen Chapter 11 Staying at Court

**Well enjoy this chapter and please, review it!**

Fallen / Chapter 11 – Staying at Court

_**1525 **_

_Speranza was standing in front of her bed, waiting for the maid to finish lacing her corset, lost in her thoughts. Last night have been an marvellous night, dancing around, meeting people but mostly having to be at the same place of the great Alessandro Lombardi. Smiling at herself, she looked down at the bed when the door was suddenly opened._

"_Yes?" Speranza said, looking over her shoulder._

"_My lady, your mother is waiting for you in the dining room."_

"_I will be right there. Thank you." She said before looking back to the front."The yellow one." She said to the maid behind her._

"_Yes my Lady."_

* * *

_Letting her dress fall back down, she smiled at the guard next to the dinning room entrance._

"_My lady." He said, bowing at her to which she nodded when her mother called her, not letting her time to reply back at him._

"_Good Morning Mother." She said to her._

"_Good Morning my dear. How was the Ball?"_

"_It was very lovely." She said to her with a smile._

"_Is that a smile I see?" She heard the voice of Vittore behind her._

"_Brother." She said to him, serious._

"_I also saw it."_

"_Mother!" She said to her._

"_Are you all ready?" He asked them, pulling the collar of his shirt down a little bit, rearranging his shirt._

"_Ready for what?" Speranza asked them while her mother and brother walked out of the dining room._

"_Mother did not tell you?"_

"_No, you came when I was about to tell her." She replied, nodding at the guards before she walked out the front door._

"_We are going to stay for a week at the court."He told her, holding their mother arm around his._

"_With the Lombardis?" She quickly asked them, taking the hem of her dress before it touched the mud outside._

"_Yes dear, and I wish you two will behave."_

"_Do not worry about me." Speranza said, shrugging toward Vittore who rolled his eyes._

"_I am being serious."_

"_Yes mother." Both of them said while Elizabeth younger child stepped inside the carriage._

"_What is the event?"_

"_For us going to the court? Well Emilio and Alessandro invited us to stay over there. You know how Alessandro is."Nodding at Vittore, she rested her chin on her open palm, slightly smiling at the days awaiting her at the court._

* * *

_Vittore stepped down of the carriage stopped in front of the castle entrance, stretching his hand to take his mother one, helping her down the little step when he heard a faint noise of steps on the gravel , making him turn his head._

"_My Lady." He said, bowing at the presence of Annabella Lombardi, the only daughter of the great Emilio Lombardi._

"_My Lady." She said, curtsying to Elizabeth after nodding at Vittore. When she was standing straight again, her glance turned to Speranza who was stepping out, holding her dress up._

"_You are here!" A voice said making everyone to look up at the same time to the owner of the voice._

"_My lady." Speranza mumbled to Annabella, curtsying to her when Vittore let her hand fall down, to give a hug to his best friend._

"_Elizabeth." Alessandro said, bowing to their mother before turning toward Speranza."My lady."_

"_My Lord." She replied to him, curtsying to him._

"_Please, come inside. Everything is set up." He said, giving his sister his arm before they all started making their way inside the castle, leaving Speranza behind, looking at the beautiful things enveloping them. _

_Looking up at his strong and beautiful face of a 24 years old man, Speranza was lost in her thought for the second time in the morning when she saw him slightly look back, her eyes quickly glancing at her left._

"_This is so beautiful." She though, looking at the different kind of flowers around them. Slightly bending down, she grabbed her dress, pulling it up a little to be able to step on the stairs when she heard guards talking, looking over her shoulder she saw the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. Turning completely around, she slightly smile at the white horse that passed by her._

"_I see that you like horses?" A voice said over her shoulder._

"_Indeed my Lord." She said to Alessandro, not leaving the animal out of her sight._

"_Well, it will be my honour to present you to Angel later in the day." He said nodding toward the horse who entered a barn. Showing his arm, she looked up at him before slowly take it before both of them stepped inside the castle, making their way to the dining room._

* * *

_Softly stepping out of her room, Speranza pulled her dress up, before she walked down the hallway, always looking over her shoulder when she suddenly bumped into someone._

"_My Lady!" Alessandro said quickly grabbing her arm, preventing her to fall back._

"_My Lord, I beg your pardon. I did not see you." She said, curtsying to him._

"_Do not worry about it My Lady."He said with a smile._

"_Where is everyone if I may ask?" She suddenly asked him, stepping back, self conscious at the closeness they were standing._

"_Our parents left for some business talk like always and Vittore joined Annabella to the garden house. We though you were sleeping." He said to her._

"_I was actually reading in the room and decided to go look for my brother."_

"_Well, I am sorry for sending him with Annabella."_

"_Do not worry, I think she needs him more than me in this moment." She said to him with a smile, before both of them stayed in silence._

"_Would you like to go see Angel?" She smiled at his outburst before nodding, following him out of the castle, both of them in silence._

"_This is quite beautiful." She said when they were walking down the path to the barn._

"_I know right. I could spend hours walking in here." He said, opening the door and keeping open for her._

"_Thank you." She mumbled, stepping inside to barn."Oh wow." She said, looking at all the horses that were inside._

"_This way."He said to her with a smile. "My Lady, I present you Angel. My horse."_

"_It is your horse?" She said, slowly stepping closer to the animal._

"_I have two but this one is my number one. Right girl." He said, patting the horse back. She smiled at them before she slowly stepped closer but jumped back when Angel shrugged her head back._

"_It is okay, she will not hurt you." He said to the horse, brushing the hair back." Come on." He said to Speranza, stretching his hand for her to take, which she took._

"_She is so beautiful." She mumbled, brushing her hair back. Alessandro looked down at Speranza with a sly smile. After dancing with her last night at the ball, he got struck by the beauty she was now. Only aged of 16 when he last saw her before she left for over 5 years to live in France; she was now the most beautiful woman he had ever seen being only aged of 21 years._

"_Do you want to ride her?" He asked her, making her to look up at him._

"_By myself? I do not think I would be able. She does not know anyone else except her owner."_

"_What I meant is, if you want to go out to ride her with me."He said to her with a smile._

"_I would like that." She replied to him, smiling at the horse before looking back at him._

"_I will be right back then." He slightly bowed to her before he walked out of the barn._

"_All set?" Alessandro asked Speranza who was walking his way, after she went to change her dress for another she used for this kind of purpose. Having her hair pulled back by her maids, she smiled at him before she stood in front of the horse side._

"_It will be okay." He said to the guard who was about to help Speranza to go on top of the horse. Taking her small waist in his hands, he pushed her up on Angel before he jumped in behind her._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes." She rearranged her dress over her legs, having them on one side of the horse."Are you?" She asked him, looking over her shoulder back at him._

"_Yes, thank you. Come on girl." He pulled slightly on the leather cord making Angel to turn left toward the gate so they could finally leave the castle behind them. _

_

* * *

Closing her eyes, Speranza enjoyed the hot sun on her face making Alessandro smile. _

"_Did you like the ball last night?"_

"_It was lovely."She said to him, looking around them. "I really enjoyed myself." She finally admitted, looking at him with a smile._

"_Good." He said to her." We should have a small one in the next days before you all go back to your home." She nodded at him before looking back at the front with a smile while he looked at her hair bouncing at each step Angel took, fighting the urge to touch it when he heard one of his guards making him stop._

"_My Lord." The guard said, coming closer to them._

"_Yes Fillipe?"_

"_My Lady Annabella have arrived from the garden house."_

"_Thank you. Is Vittore with her?" He asked him, before he retrieved._

"_Yes, my Lord." Alessandro nodded at him, before he pulled the cord making Angel turn around, facing the guards. "Could one of you go tell them we will be back soon." He turned around not even waiting for a reply._

"_She really is something." Speranza said, brushing Angel hair back before she patted her neck._

"_Tell me. How was your trip to France with your mother?"_

"_It was great. We had the chance to eat some great cheese and some baguette, a kind of bread that I wished we had here." She said, giggling._

"_And the wine?"_

"_Well, they have some great but I must say that we have the best ones."He laughed at her tone of voice making her giggle._

"_It is true!" She said to him._

"_I believe you."He said to her. "Can you speak french now?"_

"_Oui, Monseigneur. Un peu." She said to him making him smirk._

"_And that means?"_

"_Yes My Lord, a little bit." She said to him, smiling._

"_Vittore did not tell me you could actually speak." He said, making her giggle._

"_I have not told him yet that I could speak."_

"_Am I the first one honoured to hear you speak in french then?" He smirked at her._

"_Maybe?" She said before they both started laughing. Turning to horse around, Alessandro saw one of the guards returning._

"_Yes?"_

"_Dinner will be served soon my Lord."_

"_Thank you."_

"_We should go back then." Speranza said to him to which he nodded._

_

* * *

Stepping down the stairs, Vittore was able to see Alessandro and his sister coming back toward the castle, both of them talking. Smiling, he reached the last stair when they finally stopped in front of the barn. _

"_Ami?" Alessandro mumbled to her making her laugh, while he stepped down the horse._

"_Yes, ami." She replied to him, putting her hand on his shoulders before he took her down the horse._

"_There you are!" Vittore said at both of them, making them turn around._

"_Mon ami, comment allez vous?" Alessandro said before quickly looking back at Speranza with a smirk._

"_What did you say?" Vittore said with a smile, looking at both of them._

"_My friend, how are you?" He said this time."You do not recognize it? It is french."_

"_Since when do you speak french?"_

"_Since the trip." He replied to him making Speranza giggle._

"_You can speak?" Vittore quickly asked to her._

"_Oui, un peu."Alessandro said making her giggle._

"_Stop! I do not understand any words you are saying." Vittore said making Alessandro laugh._

"_Yes, I can speak a little bit." Speranza answered her brother._

"_Why did I not know before now?"_

"_Because I did not want to tell you." She said before she took her small gloves off. Alessandro patted his shoulder before he followed her, quickly joining her while they all made their way to dinner._

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW! **

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	13. Fallen Chapter 12 I LOVE NY

**Fallen / Chapter 12 – I (LOVE) NY**

Pulling her white sweater over her head, Gabriella walked into her bathroom, picking up the last things she had used the same morning when the was a knock on her door. Yelling a 'come in', she went back into her room where she found Charles standing next to her bed.

"Almost done?" He asked, seeing her pack the last things.

"Yeah. Do you know if Troy is?"

"He's making his way up to the car."

"Shit!" She said, running toward her closet picking her shoes before she stopped midway and turned again."Fuck! I forgot about those shoes!" She said while Charles closed her full bag.

"Which ones?"

"Those ones." She said picking up her bicker boots and wedges. Letting out a groan, she looked back at him before she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll bring them to you tomorrow."

"You're a life saver!"She said jumping up and down before she walked toward her bed, picking her purse and phone while Charles took her black luggage.

Going to New York a day before everyone else with Troy made her very nervous since they were going to start working on their photo shoot for the Calvin Klein promo before doing the Burberry show during Fashion Week. She had found everything go so fast, with only a week about the news of them being the new faces. Walking out of the house, Gabriella saw a black car parked in front of the stairs with Troy waiting against it.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled, jumping into the car while he did a handshake with Charles.

"Have fun and be safe guys." Charles said before he closed the door.

"Bye." Both of them said through the open window."And don't forget my shoes!" Gabriella screamed at him before the car's engine was turned on and made their way toward the gates.

"Shoes?" Troy asked her.

"I forgot to put them into my luggage, he's going to bring them tomorrow with him." She told him before she turned her head toward her window, looking at the passing household before they were soon in the middle of the highway speeding their way to the LAX airport. Putting her aviator on, she glanced at Troy, slightly smiling when she noticed they were wearing the same glasses. Pushing his green sleeves up his forearms, Troy pulled his and Gabriella's luggages before they were surrounded by the paparazzi lurking the airport in case a celebrity was going out or entering the country. Taking the hand Troy was extending to her, both of them made their way to the front desk of their airline while flashes were still projected on their faces. Quickly making their way to the officer, Troy and Gabriella finally were able to leave the photographers behind once they passed the security desk, both of them taking in a breath of relief. Pushing her glasses on her head, she took a quick look over her shoulder, seeing the security officer pushing them back making her smile before she pulled her purse back over her shoulder.

"Want something to eat?" Troy asked her bringing her hand up with his, scratching his nose without letting her hand go. Looking back at her, Troy got closer to her and stopped once his mouth was right next to her ear.

"We're in a public place. Got to kept acting." He whispered sending her shiver down her spine before he pulled back with a smirk. Nodding, Gabriella looked around and sure enough, there was people who recognized them, smiling back at them.

"It don't get how we are so famous. It's not like we are, well I can speak for myself but I don't know about you...but I'm not like a celebrity to have paparazzo following me or people recognizing me when I only did a spreed in a magazine." Gabriella said, holding her Starbucks coffee close to her mouth in her two hands before she took a sip of it, looking back at Troy who has eating a burger from 'Encounters' restaurant while they waited for their flight departure. Putting down her coffee, she looked down at her empty plate, waiting for his answer.

"Well." Troy said, cleaning his mouth before he made a ball with his napkin, pushing his now empty plate away."I've been around this fashion world, doing more stuff than other models out there.

"How long?" She asked, pushing her cup aside.

"I started when I turned 18 and have been since then a model. So for almost 4 years."He said, narrowing his eyes while he crossed his arms on the table.

"Wow." Gabriella mumbled."Now I get it why Anya said you were 'THE' golden boy of the agency." She said, resting back on her chair with a smile."So you must have been in a lot of stuff and I'm pretty sure you have more gigs than the Burberry one, right?"

"You can say that." He said, smirking while he followed her action resting back on the chair with his arms over his stomach.

"Like?" She asked him with a grin.

"Diesel, G-Star, Michael Kors and Lacoste." He said making her mouth to open slightly.

"I'm just... wow that's a lot." She said, looking straight at the table in the middle of the two.

"The usual, nothing big."He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cocky much?" She said looking up at him while he grabbed his coffee with a grin.

"Flight 3356 to New York is now boarding." They heard the voice through the intercom.

"Time to go." Troy said, standing up and waiting for Gabriella to stand up before both of them walked to their respectful gate.

Sitting in the comfortable chairs of first class, Troy patted his right thigh with his finger under a rhythm but he was just checking that the little container he had professionally maneuver into his pocket while they were taking their place. Closing his eyes, Troy slowly felt at the back of his throat the need to feed himself of the red blissful drink resting against his thigh.

"You okay?" He heard Gabriella mumbled to him, making him to open his eyes and looked back at her. Looking at her with a questioning look, he moved his eyes away from her face onto his own hand that was clutching the arm rest, his knuckles white.

"Yeah. I'll just be right back."He said motioning with his thumb at the back meaning that he was going to the bathroom. Nodding, Gabriella turned her head back to the front while he quickly made it to the back, closing the door behind him once he was inside. His hands trembling, he pulled the little glass container, holding enough blood for the afternoon until they got to New York where he would search a bigger dose of blood. Jerking his head back, he felt his fangs grow free at the thick substance rolling down his throat. Smiling at himself, he felt his hunger disappear while he looked at his reflection of his eyes. Licking his lips, Troy took the glass bottle, crunching it with his hand before letting fall the small pieces into the toilet, flushing it down, destroying any evidence while he looked his own hand slowly repair itself before he washed the blood of his hand. Taking a last look of his now blue eyes, he exited to bathroom and went back into his place were he found a sleeping Gabriella, against the window.

* * *

"You're finally here!" Troy and Gabriella heard once they reached the room where the photo shoot will be held after a long trip from Los Angeles.

"I'm John and I'll be the photography director for your first session as the new faces of Calvin Klein and I must say, congrats!"

"Thank you." Gabriella said, holding Troy arm, trying to contain her nervousness.

"So first, let me present you guys your photographer for the day." He said almost pulling Gabriella by the hand.

Looking at her reflection, Gabriella cheek slowly started to turn a shade of pink. Taking big breath, she kept moving her hands away since she was alone behind the curtain, ready to go behind the lens of the camera. She could hear the constant click and flashes going on the next room since Troy was already being photographed. Taking a big breath, the curtain moved aside and saw John walk in.

"Are you ready dear?" He asked at her with a smile.

"Yeah.." She quickly said, letting out her breath slowly. Looking back at her, John left her without a word and was soon replaced by Troy.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, walking toward her, his body shining under the light because the oil they had put on both of their body. Nodding, Gabriella took a hold of the high chair arm rest making him lightly smile.

"It's will be okay. Don't worry, it's actually kind of fun."

"You're not the one having their breast exposed to everyone to see."She mumbled to him.

"Gabriella, they are professional, it will be fine." He said, resting both of his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you guys ready now?" John asked from under the curtain,he was holding aside, above his head.

"Yeah." Troy said before he pulled Gabriella hand. Taking in a breath, Gabriella slowly saw the staff around a white wall placed in the middle of the room. Undoing her belt, Gabriella felt hands slowly pulling the bathrobe down her arms, quickly putting a hand over her naked breast, standing in only jeans while her entire body and hair where soaked in oil.

"We'll start with the two of you guys." The photographer said placing himself behind the camera while Troy and Gabriella walked toward the middle of the wall. Smiling at her, Troy took her by the waist pulling her closer to him.

"Okay guys!" She heard John but was only looking at Troy's eyes."One word. Sensual. Let yourself go!" He said before he chuckled running behind the computer where he could see the pictures taken instantly.

"Relax. Let yourself go." Troy whispered while he massaged her neck making her close her eyes when she heard the first click of the camera go off."See, easy." Troy spoke again, making her smile at the comfort he was building inside her.

Soon enough, Gabriella had lost her shyness and was giving away with Troy, perfect picture after the others with the two together or of herself alone making John jump in excitement in his chair each time a picture was revealed in front of him. Letting herself fall back, Gabriella let Troy's forearm hide her naked breasts, both of them looking straight at the camera.

"Perfect. Now I will need only Troy with his jeans." Steven, the photographer said while dresser walked toward them, quickly pulling Gabriella to the side, undoing her jeans while Troy stood in the middle of the wall, looking at his feet, trying to at least give her some privacy. Once he looked back up again, Troy felt his eyes almost bulge out of their orbits when he saw Gabriella standing in only a nude thong, showing her perfect curve to the entire room. Blushing a little bit Gabriella walked toward the little block they had placed directly against the wall, giving her some height compared to Troy. Quickly pulling Troy back, he let out a chuckle when he heard the new direction, grabbing her now oiled leg with his left arm, pulling it up. Standing on the point of her foot, Gabriella hid her breast with Troy's shoulder as the flashes kept coming while they did different moves. With arms resting on Troy's shoulder, Gabriella danced away to the music playing while John and Steven talked about the picture on the computer.

"Having fun?" Troy asked, trying to look at her over his shoulder.

"Shut up." She mumbled to him making him laugh when a flash was seen making both of them look back at Steven.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself to miss that one." He said with a smile."So that's a wrap people!" He yelled making everyone in the room clap at Troy and Gabriella. Putting her bathrobe back on her, Troy quickly lifted her legs up giving her a piggy back ride to their dressing room.

"Nice work guys." Everyone kept saying when they passed next to them.

"Well that was FAB-ulous!" John said entering the room behind them."I'm sure we'll have a big problem deciding which one to chose but you'll be told when the revealing of the new ad will be by Anya. We'll try to also do another one in a few months for the next collection. But don't worry everything, every single details will be given to you by Anya. Now you're done here so go enjoy your night or go sleep, I know I would after flying here from LA and then do a photo shoot, I would be exhausted!" He said, exiting the room to finally leave them alone. Both of them smiling, Gabriella let out a laugh before she grabbed the wet towels that had been provided to take the oil from their body before she jumped into the bathroom leaving a smiling Troy behind.

It was late at night when Troy felt his phone vibrate on his thigh. Sitting up from his position on the couch, he took a look behind him, seeing Gabriella where she had been for the last hour; asleep under the cover while he had went to the couch to watch some TV. Flipping it open, he went into the balcony in a blur before he spoke into the microphone.

"Talk." He said, resting his elbows on the ramp.

"_We are here. Look in front of you._" Looking up at the hotel right next, he saw a few light on but he clearly saw a blur pass twice in front of a lamp.

"Got you." Troy said, nodding his head before he saw two shadow on the balcony. Chad and Marissa."I need to be feed but I can't leave her alone." Troy spoke into the phone walking inside the room, feeling more secure now that he knew that their protector were close to them while Sharpay and Charles will be arriving on the morning.

"_I'll be right there._" Marissa replied to him and soon enough there was a small, barely audible knock on the door. Opening the door, Troy smiled at Marissa before he pulled her in, both of them passing like a shadow in front of Gabriella, who simply moved onto her back, scratching her nose before she stopped any movement.

"We only got this." Marissa mumbled, giving Troy three pouches of blood.

"That's enough for tonight and tomorrow but I'll need for the other two days." He said back, opening the pouch when Marissa notice his white and black iris meaning that he was indeed needing blood fast. Drinking the pouch, he let out an groan of approval when he had took his daily dose of blood.

"So, how was the shoot?" She asked with a smile.

"Good." He replied, slightly smiling at her, his fangs showing a little bit.

"Is that a smile? Don't tell me that golden boy is appreciating the human after he was against her friendship?" She said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Mar."He said, serious.

"Sorry."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I changed my mind about giving her a friendship that can kill her."

"But it won't kill her. That's why I'm here, what I'm meant to do. Protect her."She said, looking up at him."Think about it Troy. She's an amazing girl and she's quite safe if I could say that with friends like us. Vampires." She mumbled to him, rising her eyebrow at him. Looking at her, Troy kept thinking about her words when they both heard a thud from inside the room. Touching her shoulder, Marissa stepped back from Troy at the shock and pressure she felt in her head while he walked into the room and saw the bed empty. His eyes adjusting at the change of light, he scanned the entire area with his catlike eyes since he could clearly see in the dark room but couldn't see her. Walking toward the bed, he made a turn at her side of the bed when he noticed the body of Gabriella on the floor, panic rising in him.

"Fuck." He mumbled, picking her up and putting her back on the bed before he called for Marissa.

"What happen to her?"She said, jumping on the bed next to her unconscious form.

"Listen..." Troy whispered when they heard a faint breathing sound in the far corner of the room making Troy to jump at it but the shadow vanished between his fingertips.

"They got in." He said, fangs out.

"The necklace."Marissa said, pushing Gabriella's sweater collar aside where she saw the charm necklace resting against her chest."It worked. Maybe they got in while she was still asleep and the necklace took a little bit of her energy. That's why she fainted for lack of energy!" Marissa said more to herself before she looked up at Troy. She saw that he was looking at Gabriella with the eyes of someone debating himself of doing something."Don't Troy! You'll kill her, I'm sure that is what happened."Marissa quickly said but it was a little to late when Troy was hovering Gabriella, putting a hand on her neck and got into her subconscious. Trying to keep the contact short, he closed his eyes and rummaged between her memories. Letting her go, Troy stepped back from her body, looking at a wide eye Marissa.

"It didn't touch her. You were right." He mumbled before he walked toward the couch, leaving Marissa alone with her.

Telepathy. That was Troy's thing, his power. With century with that power, he had come to the time where he was able to control it like you could control you're own movement; It has come so easy like breathing or blinking. He could read, project, manipulate others mind or transfer information but to transfer, the other mind must be equal or it can cause a great danger to the person except if the contact is kept short. He hadn't be using any kind of his power on Gabriella and he didn't plan do it to her or someone else, just in it was really needed it like right now. Scratching his head, Troy turned around to look at Marissa who was holding her fingertips on Gabriella's temple, her eyes closed, her fingers brushing her soft forehead as if searching something until she opened her eyes.

"Got it." She mumbled and kept a concentrated look until she let go of her. She had healed her, searching an open link passing energy through it. Looking back at Troy with a smile when she saw her twin standing in front of the close door.

"Chad." Marissa said, jumping down the bed.

"What happened?" He said looking at her and Troy but none of them could answer him when Gabriella suddenly started moving. Chad had felt her channeling energy, meaning that something was wrong and had decided to leave the room even if she had told him to stay there. Looking at Gabriella, he had somehow understood that Marissa was only doing her job and that he didn't need to worry about her because if something happened to one of them, they had become a waste, no able to perform since their power was shared between the two. Both of them feeling the quick pressure and the image of the door, they left the room in a flash, just in time since Gabriella sat up on the bed.

"Hey." She mumbled, rubbing her eye before she looked up at Troy."What time is it?"

"Something around 11?" Troy said, looking at his phone."11:12"

"Thanks." She said, pushing her feet to the side of the bed before she pushed herself off the bed always under the eyes of Troy.

"Troy...did I passed out or something?"

"Why?" He asked, jumping on the bed.

"I don't know if I was dreaming or what but I do remember that I got up the bed but then I don't remember anything." She said, looking at her phone before putting it back on the night stand.

"Well, I got out of the bathroom and saw you still asleep." He lied, closing his eyes.

"Right, it must had been a dream then."She said, nodding her head before she walked toward her luggage, pulling her white sweater off, leaving her in a black tank top. Stretching herself, she suddenly turned around looking at him before she jumped on the bed.

"I'm bored." She said to him.

"I'm tired."

"Oh come Troy!" She said, pushing his shoulder.

"It's 11:30 at night." He said, shoving her hand away."And we have the show tomorrow night."

"You said it yourself, at night."

"You do have some energy now."He said, looking at her.

"I do so come on!" She said, taking his hand before she pulled but has unable to move him."God, you're heavy." She said, falling back on the bed."Can we at least order some food? I'm starving." She mumbled to him, pulling the menu from the night stand while he looked at her, remembering to tell Marissa to be careful with the amount of energy she can give away.

* * *

**AND? Please review this chapter...I don't have a lot of reviews and I'm considering deleting this story if this keep going like this.**

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	14. Fallen Chapter 13 Feelings

**Hey!SO sorry for the wait but here is the new chapters...yes chapters. So don't forget to go check out the next ones after this.**

**Fallen /Chapter 13 – Feelings**

Pushing the covers from her body, Gabriella stretched herself before she got up, readjusting her top when she turned her head to look at Troy. Laying on his stomach, she felt heat creeping up her cheeks at his muscular bared back when she saw him move, quickly turning her head before she walked into the bathroom.

"Who am I kidding?" She asked herself."Who wouldn't want to pretend to be Troy Bolton girlfriend?"She mumbled while she turned the water faucet on. Even if she was almost naked last evening during the photo shoot, with only a small thong covering her most private part, she had felt very comfortable with his body close to hers. Sometimes, just by the way he was holding or touching her, she had felt butterflies at the pit of her stomach, craving for more of his touch. Smiling, she was brought back from her reverie with a knock on the door.

"Brie?" She heard Troy."Brie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Sorry."She said, quickly grabbing her towel and putting it around her body before she opened the door, stepping out."What's up?"She said, looking at him, noticing that his plaid pj were low on his hips but did her best for not staring at his 'V' cut abdomen.

"Want to go eat out?" He asked her, stepping into the bathroom.

"Sure."

"Okay then. I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we could go and maybe even walk around SoHo." Nodding her head, Gabriella walked toward her luggage to take her clothes out.

"Damn.." She mumbled, looking over her shoulder at the closed door."I could stare at that all day." She whispered before she let out a soft giggle.

Following Gabriella out of the coffee, Troy pushed is phone in his pocket before running a little bit to catch her, while she looked at the small shop on the street. Once she saw that he was next to her, she kept on walking when she felt his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. They kept on walking down the street when she saw a photographer flashing his camera on the other side of the street, afar from them but it seemed as if Troy didn't noticed him.

"Visitor at 2 o'clock." She mumbled to him, turning her head to look at the shop. Quickly looking to the side, he noticed for the first time the paparazzo who was still taking pictures of them before he looked down, letting his camera fall around his neck.

"I guess he got enough for today." He said before his hand traveled down, resting on the small of her back, slightly pushing her inside the Calvin Klein shop.

"Oh well hello!" John said to them when he saw them at the door.

"Hey John." Troy said giving him a handshake before he hugged Gabriella.

"I must say that we went through every pictures... just wow." He said with a smile holding her hand."So what can I do for you two? Let me guess? Jeans?"

"Yep." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I knew it. Come on, follow me." He said, walking pass the cashier and walked into the back of the store."Where did I put them?" He kept repeating while Gabriella kept looking around the hallway full of pictures.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed before he took a turn and entered an office."So here are your three pairs of jeans each and your cards for the next thing you might what to get in the future. If there's a problem like they ask you to pay just tell them to call the head office."

"Okay."Gabriella said, taking her bag and both of the cards when Troy slowly took the bag out of her hand.

"I got it." He said to her, both of them under the eye of John.

"A true gentlemen."He said with a smile.

"He sure is."Gabriella said before she got on the tip of her feet and gave him a peck on his lips. Stepping back down, she pushed her hair behind her ear, her lips showing a smile but internally, she was screaming at herself for her action.

"You two make such a cute couple." She heard John said and Troy answer with a 'thanks' before she looked up at both of them.

"So you'll all set up now."

"Yeah, thanks once again." Troy said while Gabriella and him walked toward the front door. Both of them staying in silence while they reached the corner of the busy streets, Troy pulled Gabriella by the shoulder, when the lights turned red for them.

"Don't feel bad about it."Troy said to her with a smile. Looking up at him, she let out a sigh while her cheek turned a cute shade of pink."It's fine." He repeated, resting his hand on her hip when she felt his lips on her temple.

"Sorry." She mumbled, finally looking up at him.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't resist..."He whispered to her making her grasp, before she hit him with her elbow.

* * *

Running down the hallway of their new hotel in flip flop, Gabriella came to a stop in front of a slightly close door. Knocking on the door, it was soon opened by Charles who was smiling at her.

"Did you bring my shoes?"She asked, walking inside the room.

"Well hello to you."He said, closing the door behind him.

"Hi! So where are my shoes?" She said with a giggle before she jumped on his bed.

"Here." He said opening his luggage where she saw her shoes perfectly on top of his clothes.

"Thank you!" She said, catching them after he had throw them to her.

"You are so nervous."He said to her with a smile. Quickly looking up at him, she pushed her hair back.

"Yeah."She mumbled to him ,scrunching her nose a little bit making him laugh.

"So where did you leave your boyfriend?"He asked her, his eyes narrowing at her, wondering if she would correct him.

"He went to the Diesel rehearsal. "She said, placing her shoes on the bed.

"So you're really dating now?"

"What? No!" She said, with wide eyes.

"Well I just called Troy your boyfriend and you didn't correct me so I thought you were really going out."Charles said pulling a new shirt from his luggage.

"No. It's still an act." She said, playing with her boots lace.

"You what something more than an act then." He said, siting down on the bed.

"No." She mumbled, not able to look up at him.

"Come on Gaby. It's just us."

"I kissed him today. Well gave him a small peck on the lips." She blurred out.

"And what did he do or said?"

"That is was okay? We haven't talk about it since it happened."

"Oh." Came his simple reply.

"Don't tell him I told you about it."

"Don't worry. But tell me the truth, do you like him?"

"It's an act and will always be."She said, looking back at him, both of them staying in silence until he spoke.

"Now of you go get ready. We must leave for the rehearsal in 5 minutes." He said, squeezing her knee.

* * *

"Marissa told me what happened." Troy heard Sharpay voice. Turning his head to the left, he saw her walking next to him. They were in their break and he had decided to go find some coffee for the gang and she decided to following him.

"And?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest while they waited in line.

"We, as everyone came to a conclusion about those attack." She half whispered to him.

"_What do you mean?_" He sent to her, being her the only person being able to resist.

"_They aren't after Her._"

"_Gabriella._"He sent while he placed the order of 5 coffees.

"_Yeah whatever, but they are after you. They just couldn't find the right room back at the agency and now, they thought she was you._" She sent making him stop in his tracks.

"Are you saying that they had tracked us?"

"Not us, you. And that is why you need to bring Marissa back as your protector."

"No Shar. They had in someway found out about her being my girlfriend-"

"She not your real girlfriend." She correct him making his mouth close shut.

"No but she's supposed to be so she might as be in danger as I am." He said to her, opening the door of the center where the runway show was held.

"If you want Marissa to be my shadow, Gabriella might as well be stuck with me all time." He said to her making her gasp at the sudden news. Leaving her on the entrance, he walked backstage where he found everyone sitting on the floor by a corner.

"Coffee!" Marissa and Gabriella screamed, both of them stretching their hands.

"Gimme gimme!" Marissa said in a little voice, almost ripping the large cup from Troy's hand.

"Damn woman." He said, sitting down next to Gabriella before he gave her her cup.

"Thanks." She said before she quickly brought it to her mouth."I was needing that." She mumbled before she looked at everyone.

"Where's Sharpay? Wasn't she with you?" She asked, looking at Troy who was drinking his own coffee.

"Yeah but she decided to stay back. There she comes." He said, jerking his head toward the direction she was coming. Sitting down far away from them, she rested against the wall while everyone gave a wondered look at Troy, who just shrugged.

Staying silent, Charles just kept looking at his friends interacting between each other while they waited for them to start rehearsing once again but he eyes kept going back to Troy and Gabriella. Talking to Marissa, she was sitting cross-legged while Troy was resting his elbow on her knee both of them acting like nothing was happening between them. Shaking his head he stood up and went to sit next to Sharpay who once saw that he next to her, she blurred the new choice of Troy sticking with Gabriella from now on. Looking straight in front of him with wide eye, he kept drinking his warm coffee while she kept on rambling about him.

"I'm so tired." Gabriella complained, letting herself fall down on the bed with her face on the pillow."I'm hungry, my feet hurts and I'm sleepy."She whined against the pillow making Troy chuckle. Taking his plaid shirt off, he sat down on his side of the bed, looking out at the lighted city far away, before he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Would you like to stay with me for the next two days? Well until I do all the shows?" He asked her, putting his phone and watch on the nightstand making her rise her head.

"Could I watch?"

"Yeah." He turn to look at her.

"Okay. Yeah, I would like to stay." She said with a smile.

"Cool." He mumbled before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

"Cool." She whispered with a small smile on her lips. Pulling her plaid pants and tank white v-neck shirt, Gabriella quickly undid her pants and pulled her pj on when Troy opened the door making her sit back down.

"You okay?" He asked, rising an eyebrow looking at her while he walked to the bed turning the TV on.

"Yeah." She replied, putting her green-ish pants on top of her luggage before she walked into the bathroom pushing it so she could change her top but didn't noticed that it was left slightly open, just enough for Troy who looked back at her pants that felt down, saw her pull her shirt off. Standing in front of the mirror in her nude bra, she stood there as if thinking about something before she put the a white on, quickly looking back at the TV as if he didn't see nothing. He was aware now that she had a perfect toned body not like other girls he had seen in photoshoot he had been on or backstage at the runway shows. Everything that she wore, hugged her body perfectly and he had loved those pants she had wore that day, putting her behind in evidence to everyone to see and that got him captivated during the rehearsal while she kept walking in front of him with the others girls while the guys were sitting down, waiting for their turn. Walking back from the bathroom, makeup free, she still looked stunning.

"What are you watching?" She said, getting under the covers.

"The News. There's nothing good." He said, putting the remote control on the bed.

"_It New York Fashion Week at our door steps, we had noticed a few of the models or famous actors running errands around town._" They both heard the host say with a big smile before it was replace by pictures of random models."_From buying clothes, getting to rehearsal or fitting to finally enjoying the city that never sleep by cuddling like the new it couple and new face for the upcoming new ads of Calvin Klein._"She said which made Gabriella groan.

"We're on TV now." She said, looking at the picture they were showing both of them smiling while Troy gave her a kiss on her temple.

"_Talking about them, we have learn from our sources that Troy and Gabriella, both from the Elite Modelling Agency have already been photographed for the ads and that they are spectacular and will have people talking about those ads that have a big historical of being racy. I can't wait to see those one. From New York City, I'm Leah Smith with your entertainment news._"

"Wow." Troy said looking at the TV that was now showing a commercial about some restaurant and not their faces. Grabbing the remote, she turn the TV off before putting it on the nightstand.

"Hey! I was watching that." He said to her.

"I want to sleep so my hunger and aching feet can go away."She said closing her eyes making him laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said, quickly opening her eyes making him stop.

"Fine. Let's go to sleep." He mumbled, pulling his shirt off before lying next to her.

"Night." She mumbled to him.

"Night Brie." He said, rubbing his eyes before he closed them, until he was sure she was sleeping so he could take his meal. Not being scared of leaving her alone in the room after Chad and Marissa had put a spell on it, he stepped out in the small balcony they had with the room. Taking in a big breath, he let his head fall on his forearms that were resting on the balcony, his fangs out, just being his normal form.

"I'm sorry."He whispered."I'm sorry for what I did and what I'm doing." He whispered, looking up at the sky, a shinning moon lighting the dark night. It reality, he has been in love once even if he had been living for centuries in different forms but his true heart always belonged to one person, his true love but he had been longing to hold someone, to hug or kiss. And when Gabriella had kiss him, even if it was only a peck that couldn't be consider like a kiss had woke something up in him that he had lost for quite a time now. Trustfully, he didn't want nor need the protection of Marissa but only wanted Gabriella close to him and if that gave him more protection, he was happy with it. Nibbling at his bottom lip, he heard the door slide open making him to look over his shoulder, seeing a half-asleep Gabriella stumbling out of the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked, resting her hand on the balcony, rubbing her eye while he looked at her with a sly smile.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled, turning his head to the front."You?"

"Bad dream." She said, looking up the sky."Wow, this is so beautiful." She whispered, smiling up toward the sky.

"Bad dream?"

"I felt down the stage and broke an arm." She said without any expression, making him chuckle.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He said, nudging her shoulder with his making her smile.

"I hope so." She said, resting her head on his shoulder."I don't want to make a foul of myself."

"You won't. Now come, let's go sleep." He said pushing he toward the room holding her shoulder.

* * *

**REVIEW!PLEASE and don't forget the others chapters too!**

**TATI  
**


	15. Fallen Chapter 14 A Cup of Wine

**Fallen / Chapter 14 – A Cup of Wine**

_Watching over her brother place, Speranza brought the bread she was holding to her mouth, trying to hear what Vittore and Alessandro were talking about, both of them very concentrated on the subject._

"_Speranza. Are you listening to me?" She heard the voice of Annabella say on her left._

"_I beg your pardon. I was lost in my own thoughts. I am very sorry." She said to her, putting her piece of bread down._

"_It is alright." Annabella said to her before she took her own bread."I was just telling you that it will great if one day you will join me and the others in our garden house by the forest."_

"_It will be an honour." She said with a smile._

"_Great. I just hope that my dear brother and yours could just let us go." Annabella mumbled, putting her bread down._

"_I hope." She replied back to her, taking a quick glance toward Alessandro, who smiled back at her before he keep talking with her brother.

* * *

_

_After they had talked for two hours on the table, everyone went their own way. Speranza had opted for walking in the garden that she had passed by with Alessandro earlier in the day. _

_Picking her dress up, she walked down the stair that led to a little path behind the main castle where there was some little houses forming a little town next to the court._

_She waved at the little children smiling down at her from inside the houses while the others were playing around the little court. _

"_My lady." One of the little girl walking around with her friends said to her, curtsying like the others._

"_My ladies." Speranza replied back at them, curtsy back at her making them smile. She winked at them before she kept walking hearing them giggle behind her before she heard a loud shriek before a laugh making her look over her shoulder with a smile. There was a man holding the little girl up while the others were jumping around them. Speranza stopped and completely turned around to face them when the man turned the little girl around before putting her down, standing straight up once again making her blink in surprise before the smile was back on her lips._

"_Lord Alessandro! Me too. Me too!" The little girl in the bunch said jumping up and down before he picked her up._

"_Only once or your mother will be mad at me because your are all dizzy." He said to her, tickling her._

"_I want it high." She said, looking up toward the sky. He smiled at her before he pushed her up making her shriek before he caught her, turning her around in his arms._

"_Thank you!" She said to him, kissing his cheek before she jumped down his arms, running away with the others girl. He smiled at the retrieving girls not noticing Speranza walking toward him from behind._

"_I see that you are also quite famous around here." She said to him once she was right behind him making him turn his head over his shoulder in surprise._

"_My Lady. You scared me." He said, turning around to face her."What are you doing on this side of the castle?" He asked her with a smile._

"_May I ask the same question?" She said before she turned around, walking toward the way she was going._

"_I do a round, looking if everything is alright around here." He said, quickly joining her, offering his arms which she gladly took."You?"_

"_I decided to take a walk and here am I." She replied to him with a smile. His smile grew bigger before he turned his face forward._

"_What?" She said to him, her own smile going bigger._

"_Nothing." He said to her, before he looked down._

"_My Lord. Tell me."_

"_There is nothing to say."He said to her, chuckling._

"_Are you making fun of me?" She said, stopping in her spot making him stop also._

"_No, never. Should we continue?" He said, showing the path with his hand. She looked at him before she started walking again._

_They kept on walking until they reached a sort of labyrinth where in the middle was a beautiful rose garden with a statue was standing in the middle of it. Looking back at him, she let go of his arm and walked straight to the middle, looking around with a smile._

"_This is so beautiful My Lord." She said turning around to finally face him._

"_This was my mother favorite place in all the castle." He said before he walked toward her, touching the statue feet._

"_I am sorry for your lost and not being here on her bury." She said, softly touching his hand, which he grabbed._

"_Do not worry about it. I knew that you were not able to come all the way from France." He said, smiling at her. She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze, which he brought up to his lips to kiss it."Come." He said to her with a smile, looking once behind them before he pulled her toward a path under an arc of flower._

"_Where are we going?" She said giggling, trying to pull her dress up._

"_You will see." he replied to her, smirking at her._

_After they had turned at different place in the labyrinth, they finally made a stop in a corner where Alessandro made her a sign to not to speak. She grinned at him when suddenly a guard ran pass them before stopping._

"_My Lord?" He said but they didn't respond. Walking a few times he decided to walk back the way they came. Alessandro quietly looked around the corner before he pulled her out of their hiding place._

"_Running away from your guards?" She said to him with an eyebrow raised._

"_Maybe." He said to her before taking once again her hand, pulling her in a direction._

"_How did you know we were followed?" She asked him once they reached a sort of long path under some flowers._

"_Should I remind you that I have been followed since I was born." He said to her with a smile._

"_True." She said to him, pushing a strand of hair that let lose behind her ear."And this your way of telling them 'leave me alone'."_

"_In a way. But I really do hate it when they can not give me a moment of intimacy." He said, a frown forming on his face._

"_Like back in the garden?" She asked him, looking at his face._

"_Yes." He said, lifting his head to look back at her._

"_I think I could feel the same way you do and running away when I can." She said, intertwining her own hands behind her back. _

_They walked all the path in silence, enjoying each other company in the middle of the nature. Smiling at each other, Speranza looked up at the flowers over their heads before she spoke._

"_Why were you laughing back at the castle?"_

"_You really do want to know." He said to her before he chuckled._

"_Yes."_

"_The truth, I was just thinking how, in the same day, we managed to find each other in the same place through this immense place." She smiled at him before she turned her glance back to the front._

"_It is true."_

"_But I am not saying that I do not like your company." He added, bumping her shoulder with his._

"_I could say the same."Both of them smiled at each other when suddenly, they heard steps behind them._

"_I think they found us." Speranza chanted to him, making him groan._

"_My Lord." The guard said making Alessandro turn around. Speranza smiled before she stopped walking, turning around to face them._

"_My Lady." He said, bowing to her before facing his lord._

"_Yes Capollo." Alessandro said, waiting for his guard to speak._

"_The Wine have arrived my Lord."_

"_The Wine?"_

"_Yes." He looked back at him before quickly looking at Speranza in the corner of his eye which Alessandro saw._

"_Is something wrong?" He asked his guard, taking a quick look at Speranza. She was standing a few steps away from them, looking at the pink and white flowers that felt down from the little arc above their heads. For the first time in all the time they have been together, he noticed what she was wearing; a light grey blue dress that left the top of her chest shown. He noticed the perfect curves of her breast as they moved up and down at each breath she took._

"_No my Lord." Capollo said pulling him out of his though._

"_Then I forbid you to look at the Lady that way once again." He mumbled to him, stepping very closed only to him to hear._

"_Yes my Lord." He bowed to him before turning toward Speranza, glancing down at his feet bowing to her."My lady." Before he retrieved, leaving them once again alone. Alessandro followed his retrieving figure before he joined her next to the flower._

"_Are we going back to the castle?" She asked him, looking at the pink flower, letting it fall before she turned to look at him._

"_If you desire to go back." He said to her._

"_Is that a trick question?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes._

"_No." He smiled at her._

"_Lets take the longest way back to the castle then." She replied to him, putting her hand in front of her, resting against her dress._

"_I must tell you, this place is gorgeous." She admitted to him, letting her hand touch the wall of leaves next to them._

"_Thank you." He said when suddenly someone appeared right in front of them."Father." Alessandro quickly said, lightly bowing to Emilio._

"_My Lord." Speranza said doing a low curtsy._

"_My child." He said, stretching a hand toward her, helping her stand up straight once again."You have grown since the last time I saw you." He smiled at her before he looked back at Alessandro."I remember like it was just yesterday when you used to read poetry under the sun near the horses. Do you still read them?"_

"_I do try my best to read them often."_

"_Ah! I must have known." He smiled at her before patting his son shoulder._

"_I have heard that the Wine have arrived." Alessandro told his father._

"_Yes. I have been told also. You two should go get a cup right now. Off you go then!" He said, pushing both of them in the direction of the castle._

_Speranza took a look over her shoulder back to Emilio who just kept walking toward a path that she didn't see earlier when they had passed by there._

"_Have you tried the Wine?" He asked her, making her turn her head quickly toward him._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_The Wine? Have you tried it?"_

"_No. I have not heard about that wine. What is it?"_

"_The Wine is a spiked wine." He told her, putting his hand behind his back._

"_A spiked wine?"_

"_Yes." She looked at him before she moved her glance to the soil they were walking on."With what?" She finally asked, looking up in front of her._

"_Blood."_

"_Blood?" She said, quickly turning to look at him._

"_Yes. You know what we are, we need to have our daily dose of blood." He said to her. She looked down at her hands before she turned to look at him in silence._

"_Is something wrong?" He asked her, stopping in his track, putting a hand on her arm making her stop before letting it fall against his side._

"_I have not been in contact with blood." She said after a few seconds of doubt._

"_You have not?" He mumbled with surprise._

"_No." She said serious._

"_I did not mean to upset you." He quickly said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_You have not, I am not used to hear people talk about it so freely. That is all."_

"_You did not know when you left. You knew when you changed in France." He said to her to which she nodded._

"_My mother tried to give me, well find me a donor." She said, walking toward the tree that was near them, sitting down under it. She clearly remember that day when her mother invited a young human boy to feed her._

"_It did not go the way she planned?"_

"_No." She looked up at him."I did not have the courage to actually take his blood. And well, she made him leave."_

"_And you did not have your first taste of it." He said to her, kneeling in front of her."Well would you like to taste it now?" He asked her to which she shrugged._

"_You could try it." He said to her, standing up again stretching his hand to pull her up._

"_Thank you." She said, rearranging her dress._

"_Come on then." He said, pulling her toward the castle._

_When they got inside, everyone was talking and laughing in the common room, all of them drinking a cup of Wine. Smiling at the other guests, Speranza followed close behind Alessandro who was headed to the main table where the others were seated._

"_Zachariah? Nina?" Alessandro exclaimed walking toward the person standing in front of Annabella and Vittore. Speranza joined her brother, smiling at the two person which she could tell were twins since the resemblance was very clear._

"_Alessandro!" Both of them said at the same time, smiling back at him._

"_When did you arrived?"_

"_Not so long ago. I see that we came just in time for a cup of Wine."_

"_Indeed." Vittore said, showing his cup." I would like to present to you two to my sister, Speranza."_

"_My Lady." Both of them said at the same time once again._

"_They are Zachariah and Nina, twins."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, curtsying at them. She smiled at them but it dropped when a maid was offering her a cup of Wine._

"_Thank you." She mumbled, looking up to meet Alessandro eyes._

"_Could I have a word with your sister?" He said to Vittore, who was joining the others to the table._

"_Of course." He said before he kissed Speranza temple, letting her go off with him._

"_This way." He said to her, both of them entering a room held open where two chairs were in the middle. Pulling her to another room, he softly closed it behind them._

"_So this is the famous Wine." She said, looking into her own cup."It looks like a normal wine." She said before she looked up at him._

"_It just contain a drop of blood."_

"_That is the difference." She mumbled, putting the cup down on the table that was on the middle of the room._

_He looked down at his own cup before he joined her at the table, put it down next to hers._

"_Have you ever pushed your canine out?" He asked her._

"_No."_

"_Do you know how they look like?"_

"_No." She said, looking at him._

"_Do you want to see them?"He asked her, making her to look down at her cup._

"_Yes."She responded, looking up at him. He nodded before he looked down at his cup between his hands._

"_Give me your hand." He said to her which she slowly gave it to him._

"_I will not hurt you." She nodded and gave her hand which he took with his before he slowly put it on his left cheek._

"_Can you feel them?" He said to her._

"_No." She kept touching his cheek until she slowly felt something against it, making her hand to retrieve back in surprise._

"_Do not be scared." He said to her. She looked at him before she put her hand back on his cheek, softly tracing his jaw, making him to lightly open his mouth at the sensation she was giving him._

"_Can I?" She said, touching his lips. He nodded before he slowly opened his mouth, showing her his perfect sharps canines. _

"_Incredible." She mumbled, moving closer to him to have a better look. She looked at him before she slowly moved her thumb into his mouth, lightly over his canine when she pulled it out in a flash._

"_Oh!" She said, taking her thumb with her other hand._

"_Are you alright?" He quickly asked her, taking both of her hands._

"_It is nothing." She quickly said, trying to pull her hands from him but he didn't let go. He slowly turned it around and saw her thumb with a drop of blood on it._

"_Sorry."_

"_It was not you. I wanted to touch them." He kept looking at her thumb but the little cut that she had wasn't healing._

"_You need blood." He said finally, looking up at her._

"_Why?"_

"_You are not healing. Look." He brought a hand to his mouth._

"_No!" She said, trying to pull it away but it was to late; he had already bit into it."What did you do?" She said taking his hand, where four little punctures could be seen. _

"_Look." He simply said, looking at his own hand. The puncture were closing themselves only leaving the little drops of blood on his hand."Look at your thumb." He simply said. Quickly she turned her hand and they could still see the little puncture, where blood was still dripping out._

"_Is there any reaction?" She asked, looking at her thumb._

"_I did not have any. Maybe, the need to drink more." He said to her, slowly retrieving his sharp canine, taking their previous form. Looking at him, she slowly took her cup in her trembling hand._

"_It will not hurt you, I promise." He said, putting a hand over hers. Looking at him, she brought the cup to her lips, the smell going through her nose, waking up all of her senses. _

"_Do not stop. Drink it." She heard him say. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back the wine slowly entering her mouth, her taste buds exploring the new taste. She was about to stop drinking when she felt Alessandro hand behind her head and over her hand._

"_Drink all of it or it will not affect you."He whispered to her while she gulped down the warm drink. Soon he didn't need to help her drink it since she was swallowing it in big gulps._

_She pulled the now empty cup away from her lips that Alessandro quickly took from her hands, to put it on the table_

"_Speranza." He said, taking her by the shoulder. She kept her head down before she looked up at him, a small drop of Wine on the corner of her lips. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth, not leaving his eyes."Are you alright?"_

"_That wine taste awful!" She exclaimed. Passing her hand over her red stained lips. Alessandro threw his head back, laughing at her._

"_It is not funny." She said, looking up at him._

"_Awful? You drank all of it for dear sake."He said to her, chuckling._

"_I did not!" She said, taking the empty cup from the table._

"_I did not drink the rest of it. You drank all of it by yourself." _

"_I do not care if I drank all of it but I must say that the taste is dreadful."_

"_My Lady. You will get used to the taste." He said to her, receiving a glare. She turned her hand and looked at her newly closed thumb, quickly wiping the remaining blood before she brought a hand to her cheek._

"_What is it now?"_

"_How. How do you pulled them back?"_

"_Think about hiding them and it will be done by itself." Concentrating herself, she could slowly feel her sharp canine taking back their original form."Thank you." She softly said to him, looking down at the floor. Alessandro was about to tell her something when the was a knock on the door on the other side of the room._

"_Yes?" He said, walking away from Speranza to be able to look at the person entering the room."Gaston."_

"_My Lord." The men said, bowing to him before turning to Speranza."Lady Di Luna. What an honor to see you once again." She curtsied at him before turning to look at Alessandro._

"_Gaston is an old friend and statesman of my father. You saw him once, before you left for France." She looked at him before she slowly looked back at the man, smirking at her. Lifting the corner of her lips into a sly smile she took her empty cup before she looked back at Alessandro._

"_I will be outside with my brother. My Lord." She said, curtsying at him before she turn toward Gaston._

"_My Lady." Both of them said, following her with the eyes._

"_She has become a very lovely woman." Gaston said, putting some papers work on the table._

"_What do you need from me?" Alessandro quickly said, smiling at him, trying desperately to change subject. _

"_Your father asked me to take a look upon you and to sign these papers."_

"_What for?" He said, narrowing his eyes._

"_For the acceptance of the Wine, my Lord. We want to keep this for future reference." He smiled at him before placing in front of him a paper. Signing, he let the feather fall down on the table before he looked up at him once again._

"_Is my father out?"_

"_Yes. He left not so long ago. Is something wrong my Lord?"_

"_No Gaston. Just asking. Is that all?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Retire then." He said, waving his hand._

"_My Lord." He bowed, a small smirk appearing on his lips before he left Alessandro alone, to finally close the door, smirking before he bowed at a guard that was standing there, quickly retrieving himself to a room.

* * *

_**REVIEW and check the other chapter!**


	16. Fallen Chapter 15 Full House

**Last chapter of the small marathon of 'Fallen'. I'll try to post the next chapters like this, three chapters each time I update this story. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Fallen / Chapter 15 – Full House**

Being the only one to hear the alarm, Troy groaned and opened his eyes before closing them when the light in the room gave him the sensation of burning. Stepping out of the bed, he made his way toward the bathroom, his eyes still close when he noticed that Gabriella was still sleeping. Turning around, he pulled the cover away from her body but she didn't move or flinch.

"Brie. Wake up."

"Let me sleep." She mumbled, turning on her side.

"Come on. We're going to be late for rehearsal and you need to be there for the makeup and hair."He said, shaking her.

"No."

"Get up." He said, tapping her thigh before he walked into the bathroom. Groaning, she sat up and walked toward her luggage, picking her clothes up before she went next to the bathroom door, standing eyes closed against the wall, waiting for her turn to shower.

"Brie! Hurry up." Troy said, picking his phone and watch while she kept looking around her luggage.

"I know but I can't find it!" She said, looking for her white short since the jeans she had put got stained when she dropped the blush that was lying on the bathroom counter."Got it!" She yelled, pulling the perfectly folded short.

"Hurry up then!" He yelled walking to the door, turning around when he saw her pull down her jeans, quickly pulling the clean white shorts on.

"I'm coming!" She said, running out of the room while she tried to button it. Looking over her shoulder she saw Charles walking toward them since they were the closest to the elevator.

"Morning guys." He said to them."Ready for this evening?"

"After I get my dose of coffee, I will." Gabriella mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes closing but the sound of the door opening made her jump.

"I love my job.."She mumbled, getting in before she closed her eyes once again.

"But not the days were we have to wake up at 6 am to go work." Troy said pushing the button making Gabriella groan in approval. Getting into the awaiting car, the three of them made their way to the convention center where the Burberry Prorsum show was going to be held. Once they arrived, Gabriella was pulled into makeup and hair department where she spend the next two hours and a half getting ready for the show.

"Looking good."She heard Troy say, looking up at the mirror reflection where he saw him standing right behind her while someone was putting some gloss on her lips.

"Thanks." She said, resting back on her chair, looking at the mirror when she saw him sit down on the little bench where the mirror were resting on.

"Are you going with the gang to the after party directly after the show?"

"I don't know. You'll go directly to the Diesel show?"

"Yeah- Sorry." He said moving to the side, letting the makeup artist past."Yeah, they have to get me ready and all the stuff. I have like an hour between the two shows."

"Well, I can go to the hotel and wait for you."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"All set then. I let you finish." He said with a smile, standing up before he kissed her shoulder since he couldn't kiss her temple or cheeks.

* * *

_Breathe. In and out. Just breathe._

There she was, being played in her hair, putting the last touches on her. The hour had finally arrived for the Burberry Prorsum runway show where it will mark her first runway ever. Wearing a beige jacket, she looked down at her feet which were into 6.5 inch leather platform.

"Don't fail me."Gabriella mumbled to herself making Troy, who has in behind her put a hand in the small of her back.

"Don't worry. You'll make it."

"Thanks." She said to him, taking in a breath when the girl in front of her nodded, and pushed her forward.

"Ready? You're out in 3, 2, 1, go!"

She blinked and moved forward toward the center of the runway. Taking one breath, she started walking down the aisle of the runway, trying to pay attention to one spot in front of her but unconsciously paying more attention to her feet and not the constant flash blinding her. After the first five seconds, she made herself comfortable. Reaching the end, she did a pose before she turned around and made her way back to the backstage. Letting out a breath, she started grinning while she walked down the stairs.

"Amazing darling!" The coordinator that was at the exit told her. She smiled before she ran toward her dressing spot where her dresser took the jacket off before they brought in another model, this time a dress and a jacket for the final walk. Smiling at Marissa who was being changed right next to her in the middle of the craziness of the backstage, she took a breath before she went out once again. Walking back, she nodded at the girl from before when she motioned her to take her place in the line that was forming for the final walk where they received a standing ovation.

With the help of the assistant, Gabriella took off the dress before she put her clothes back on but was barely putting her shirt back on when she felt a hand on her back, making her look back.

"Congrats!" Marissa said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Mar."

"You were A-mazing."She said with a smile."You should had seen Troy and Charles, trying to see your second walk on the monitor while they waited in line. They were smiling like crazy." She said.

"They did?" She chuckle, pulling her short up her tan legs.

"Yeah! For your first show, you worked what your mama gave you, girl." She said making Gabriella laugh. Bending down to pick her shoes up, they both heard their name being called.

"We're leaving." Chad said to Marissa before he turned to Gabriella.

"Are you going with her?" He said, looking down at his phone before he looked up for Troy.

"No. I'm going back to the hotel to get ready and everything. Troy would go pick me up after he's done with the show." She said, smiling at both of them.

"Be careful." Marissa said to her leaving her alone but she was soon in the company of Troy.

"I have to go! Be careful and we'll see each other after." He quickly said, almost running past her but not before he gave her a kiss on the neck before Chad followed close behind him.

"Break a leg!" She screamed at them making Troy lift his hand, telling her that he had heard her.

Picking her stuff, Gabriella walked back to the hotel, a small smile on her lips in the entire way, stopping at different corner where people were singing or playing instrument. Jumping out of the elevator, she let out a giggle before she walked to her room to get ready for their night out at the dance club where everyone was already there.

Walking out of the bathroom in her underwear, Gabriella quickly took her long sleeves dress, expecting it before she put it on, looking at her reflection by standing on the point of her feet, turning around. Once she was happy with it, she started working on her makeup since she had done her hair already. Trying to do something with her bangs, Gabriella heard the door open and close, making her look at the clock, seeing that two hours had already passed since she got there.

"Brie?" She heard Troy say, letting a bag fall on the floor.

"Bathroom!" She yelled, bending over the counter, putting her mascara on before she stepped back, seeing the result when she saw Troy standing under the door frame

"Looking good." He said to her with a smile.

"Thanks. Are you taking a shower?"

"Yeah, just a quick one." Nodding, she stepped out of the bathroom while he grabbed his towel."You can go in after I get inside, if you want."

"So how was it?" She asked when she got back inside, applying some blush on her cheek.

"Good. Had a few things. You can go look in the bag in the room later."

"Oh, I will." She said making him laugh. Putting her bangs to the side, she grabbed a few strands of her long straight hair, pushing them back, giving a little bit of volume on her crown area when Troy pulled the curtain, only wearing a towel. Smiling at her reflection, he stepped out slightly closing the door behind him and once she was alone, Gabriella put her hand on the counter, resting on them while she took her breath.

"Damn."She whispered before she put the last touches on, before grabbing the black ankle boots from the floor so she could put them on.

* * *

"Over here!" The paparazzi kept screaming at them while they were on the blue carpet of the after party.

"Gabriella, over the shoulder!" One of them screamed at her while she slightly moved to the side, leaning into Troy. Once it was over, they both entered the packed dance club where the music was blasting through the speaker. Smiling, Gabriella was pulled by the hand by Troy until they reached the stairs for the VIP section, letting her pass first before he followed close behind her.

"Guys!" They heard Chad yell to them over the loud music.

"Where are the others?" Troy asked, looking at the packed dance floor.

"In the middle of the dance floor. Well somewhere over there." He said pointing to the dance floor.

"You want something? We got some alcohol."

"You want anything?" Troy asked Gabriella who shook her head at him."I can make you something."

"Sure." She said to him while he pulled her toward the small table. Grabbing the cranberry juice that was on it, he poured some in a small glass before he added a small amount of vodka. Doing one for him, he gave it to her before pulling her toward the balcony ramp where Chad and Marissa where now standing against.

"You're so beautiful!" Marissa exclaimed, looking at Gabriella."Oh God I love your shoes!" She squealed making her laugh.

"Thanks, you look amazing too." She replied to her.

"Thank you." She said, doing a few poses making the guys rolled their eyes. Resting against the ramp, Gabriella looked down at the people dancing when she felt a hand around her hips. Seeing Troy rest an elbow on the ramp, she suddenly lifted her hand, waving to Charles who was in the middle of the dance floor who signed her to come dance. Resting against Troy, she waited until he stopped talking to Chad and turned toward her.

"Wanna dance?" She said to him with a smile but he didn't had time to answer when she started pulling him toward the stairs.

Making place on the floor, Gabriella started moving her hips until she faced Troy, pulling him toward her, feeling the music invading her body, waking up her senses. Smirking, Troy pulled her by her slim waist before she turned around, slowly grinding into him. Letting herself go, Gabriella closed her eyes, moving her body freely against Troy's body, feeling his hard rock abs on her back. Holding the front of her mini dress, she pushed her bottom into his crotch, feeling her dress slightly go up but didn't care when he rested a hand on the top part of her thigh, pulling her back. Turning around, she quickly pushed it back down while he pulled her back into him, making her grin while she placed both of her legs on each side of his, grinding while holding him by the neck. Moving one hand up in the air, her hips swayed from side to side as she moved with the rhythm of the beat, her chest popping every now and then while he kept his hand on the small of her back. Once a new song started, he slowly tapped her butt making her look back at him when he motioned the stairs with his head. Nodding, she stepped back a little before she leaded the way up to the VIP area where everyone was siting, drinking and talking but a hand on her wrist made her stop.

"This way." Troy said to her, pulling her to the other side before they got up some stairs leaving the big party behind.

"Mmm.."Gabriella moaned, letting her head fall back, filling the air brushing against her once they were out of the rooftop of the club."This feels good." She said, brushing a strand behind her ear, looking to him.

"It's so hot downstairs." He said, undoing the first three button of his shirt, showing a white v-neck underneath.

"Oh yeah." She said, nodding her head while she tried to keep her hair back.

"Come on." Troy said, walking backward, pulling at her.

"Where are we going?" She said with a giggle, following around the corner where there was a few couches and tables.

"They get them out each night."He said to her, sitting down on one of the couches, pulling her down."Sit."He said to her with a smile.

"I didn't noticed than my feet we're killing me before this." She said, prompting her foot up that he quickly took and put down on his lap, while she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Troy with a smile before she slowly started laughing making him smile.

"Do you find me funny or what?" He said to her.

"No. It's just. I never thought I will be here, in New York and in an after party." She said, looking up at the sky before she turned her head toward him once again.

"Wanna go back?" He asked her to which she nodded.

"You bet."She said with a smirk, walking down the stairs into the club.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Fallen Chapter 16 Last Day In Court

**First of all, I'm sorry for not updating but the last weeks have been crazy since I was helping my sister prepare the last things for her weddings so I barely had time to write some chapters. But finally I got so time and decided to post three chapter like last time, so enjoy and don't forget to review them.**

Fallen/ Chapter 16 – Last Day in Court

_She couldn't lie anymore. She had to accept that she had eventually fallen in love. In love with him. Alessandro Lombardi. After talking for hours and walking in the dark garden, she had discovered that her heart had started beating for the person right next to her, since the first day she had laid eyes on him. Unable to sleep, she pushed the bed curtains aside before she walked toward the window. Looking down, she smiled at the young man walking out of the castle, joining a white horse waiting for his arrival. Moving to the side, Speranza was able to look at his smiling face before he went out of the castle gates and into the woods._

"_My Lady." A maid said, while Speranza turned around."Would you like some hot water?"_

"_Yes, please." She smiled at her before she walked toward her bed, picking her old poems book while the maids were placing everything in her room._

"_Would you like me to read your poetry book my lady?" Speranza smiled at her, before she stood up, placing the small book in her awaiting hand._

"_Thank you." She walked toward the bucket full of hot water, stepping into it to wash herself._

"_Love and the gentle heart are one thing, just as the poet says in his verse,_ _each from the other one as well divorced_ _as reason from the mind's reasoning."_

_Letting herself fall back, Speranza looked up at the ceiling of her room._ "_Nature craves love, and then creates love king,_ _and makes the heart a palace where he'll stay,_ _perhaps a shorter or a longer day,_ _breathing quietly, gently slumbering."_ _Smiling, she closed her eyes, thinking about the young Lord of this palace. Giggling, she moved her head to the side, looking at the young maid that was smiling at her before she kept reading the poem._ "_Then beauty in a virtuous woman's face_ _makes the eyes yearn, and strikes the heart,_ _so that the eyes' desire's reborn again,_ _and often, rooting there with longing, stays,_ _Till love, at last, out of its dreaming starts."_

"_Woman's moved likewise by a virtuous man." Speranza finished for her, smiling."Dante Alighieri. That is one of my favourite poem by him."_

"_Could I listen to another one?" The maid said, smiling at her._

"_Of course." Speranza said, taking the light blanket another maid was giving her, stepping out of the bucket._

"_There is a gentle thought that often springs_

_to life in me, because it speaks of you._

_Its reasoning about love's so sweet and true,_

_the heart is conquered, and accepts these things._

'_Who is this' the mind enquires of the heart,_

'_who comes here to seduce our intellect?_

_Is his power so great we must reject_

_every other intellectual art?_

_The heart replies 'O, meditative mind_

_this is love's messenger and newly sent_

_to bring me all Love's words and desires._

_His life, and all the strength that he can find,_

_from her sweet eyes are mercifully lent,_

_who feels compassion for our inner fires."_

"_That is quite beautiful my Lady."_

"_Indeed." She said, smiling at all of her maid, to finally turn around, letting one of them, put on her corset."Indeed." She whispered to herself, smiling._

_Taking a last look at herself, Speranza walked out of the bedroom with a big smile. Nodding at her maid who were cleaning around the other room, she walked out of the room and into the hallway, making her way toward the common room that was already filled of working men and woman, cleaning around the room and setting a few tables. Smiling at all of them, she finally joined Vittore, who was sitting at the back table, his head on his palms._

"_Brother." She said to him in his ear, surprising him before she kissed his cheek._

"_Sister." He said, looking up at her with a smile."You look quite lovely today." He said to her._

"_Thank you. Have you eaten?" She ask him, taking in the various fruit on the table. She grabbed a grape, turning it between her fingers before she popped it into her mouth. Smiling at him, her smile grew bigger when she saw one of Alessandro personal maid ran out of the room and into the hallway, meaning that he was back. Taking another grape, she slowly looked up and saw him over Vittore shoulder, walking into the room, with a smile once he saw her._

"_My Lady." He said to her, bowing._

"_My Lord." She said, curtsying at him before she took the stretched hand that was in front of her._

"_My Lord." Vittore said, bowing to him."I heard you went out this morning." He said to him._

"_Yes. I had to have some things checked." He said before he stole a glance at Speranza._

"_Is there something happening today?" Speranza asked, looking around._

"_There will be a small ball for the court before you go back home at Hever." Alessandro said to her with a smile._

"_Lovely." She mumbled, looking at the big chandelier that men were putting on the tables._

"_Do you have something for this evening?" He asked her while Vittore went to tell his maid to bring him his breakfast._

"_I think." She looked down before she met his eyes._

"_I have something for you then." He stood up and waved his hand to his maid who quickly send a man out. Speranza slowly stood up when his servant was coming back with gold and red folded fabrics over his arms._

"_These are for you." He took them._

"_My Lord." She said, giving him a low curtsy. He smiled down at her before he pulled her up on her feet._

"_Take these." He softly put them in her arms with a smile. She smiled back at him before she walked out of the room, looking over her shoulder at him. She quickly gave them to a waiting maid before she joined them back in the room._

_Looking at her reflection, Speranza smiled at herself, softly touching the new dress she had on, the dress she had custom made with the fabrics Alessandro gave her earlier in the morning. Turning around giggling, she stopped when there was a knock on her bedroom door._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Sister." Vittore said to her, lightly opening the door."You look beautiful!" He said once he saw her._

"_You look handsome yourself." She said, giggling._

"_Mother wanted me to give you this." He started walking toward her. She smiled at him before she looked down at his hand, where he was holding a small crown with black gems._

"_Oh my." She mumbled. He smiled at her before he stepped behind her, both of them looking at the reflection in the mirror while he slowly put it on top of her head._

"_She wants you to have it." He kissed her cheek while she was open mouthed at the beauty she had on. She nodded at him before he let go of her, walking toward the door._

"_Where is Mother?" She asked him._

"_She is in her own room. She is not coming tonight."_

"_Is she alright?"She frowned at him._

"_Yes. She must be asleep by now." She nodded, taking a last look before she followed her brother._

"_Could I ask you something?" She nodded at him while they walked down the hallway."Were did you get this dress?" She looked down, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She was about to reply to him when they finally reached the common room filled with people talking, laughing, dancing and eating. Smiling at all of them, Vittore pulled her until they reached the main table were the Lombardi were seated._

"_My Lady." Speranza said, curtsying at Annabella. She stood up straight with a smile when suddenly, they could hear a mumbled of 'My Lord'. Turning around she saw Alessandro walk toward them with a smile._

"_Vittore. My Lady." He said to her, bowing while she did a curtsy._

"_My Lord."_

"_Please. Join us." He took Speranza hand before he pulled her up the little stairs, motioning her the seat that was at his right, Vittore usual seat. Smiling, she sat down next to him while Vittore sat next to her._

"_Brother." She heard Annabella said to him, kissing his cheek. He gave her hand a little squeeze before he grabbed his cup of wine._

"_I asked them to put real wine in your cup." He whispered to Speranza, surprising her._

"_Thank you." She said, taking her cup._

"_And I must say that you look lovely in that dress." He said to her, with a smile._

"_Thank you" She brought her cup up at him before she took a gulp of it while he smirked at her, doing the same thing._

_After eating, Speranza was laughing with Vittore when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Alessandro standing behind her. She smiled up at him while he brought his head between the two of them._

"_Could I steal your sister?"_

"_My Lord." Vittore said, bowing his head while Alessandro pulled her chair back, helping her stand up. They walked down the stairs and stood in the middle of the room and then the music started playing. Smiling at him, Speranza bowed her head before she started dancing around him like the others women were doing with their respectful partner until she stood in front of him once again, both of them moving their head closer. Giggling, she moved to the side when the music started to go faster while they moved next to each other. _

_Throwing her head back, laughing, Alessandro pulled her out of the dance floor and toward the side table were was a big chandelier._

"_This is beautiful."She said, lightly touching it with her fingers, her laughter calming down._

"_But not quite as you."He whispered to her, from behind. She looked over her shoulder to him before she looked down._

"_I have a gift waiting for you back at Hever." He said to her._

"_A gift?" She slightly turned to look at him._

"_Yes."_

"_Will you join us then, on our way back?"_

"_Of course." He smiled at her before he put a hand on her waist, both of them looking at the object in front of them. She was about to say something when they heard someone clearing their throat._

"_My Lord." She turned around a saw Gaston, standing there, disturbing them once again._

"_Could you excuse us?" Alessandro said to her to which she nodded before she joined her brother at the table._

"_What is it Gaston?"_

"_Pardon my intrusion my Lord, but should I say to you to be careful what you show." He said to him._

"_Pardon?"_

"_You know my Lord. The little fun you are having with Lady Di Luna. You know how those kind of woman think. You give them little gifts and they think they are to be mated with you." He said with a grin._

"_I beg your pardon?" Alessandro said, his voice rising a little bit._

"_My Lord. There is no need to get angry. I am just here to remember you to not take her serious. Your father have been working hard to find you a kind and respectful wife for you to be wed, not a woman like her."_

"_You do you think you are!" He shouted at him making everyone in the room turn toward them."You have no right to be talking to me in these manners. I am your Lord. Do you understand? I have my own right to find whoever I want to be my respectful wife!" He shouted at him, aware of the eyes on them but mostly of one pair of eyes. Gaston stood back, looking down at his feet."LOOK AT ME!" He screamed, his face red to which Gaston obeyed. "Is everything clear now?"_

"_Yes My Lord." He bowed at him before he walked out of the room. Vittore quickly stood up and turned toward the musicians which quickly started playing. Looking down, Speranza turned to look at her brother before she met eyes with Alessandro. Closing his eyes, he took a breath before he retired from the room. Pursing out her lips, Speranza quickly looked back at her brother before she followed him out of the room and into the dark hallway._

_Each step echoing in the empty hallway, Speranza pulled her dress up, trying to look around her. Turning into a corner, she saw a shadow pass by a few steps in front of her. Walking faster, Speranza came to a stop when the person she was following turned around, both of them coming face to face._

"_My Lord." She said, curtsying at him."Are you alright?"She asked him, trying to look at his face._

"_They have no right to talk to me like that." He mumbled, his back to her."No right!" He shouted making her jump._

"_I am sorry if I had cause any kind of problems. I should go ask my maids to rearrange my things. I should leave at once." She was about to turn around when Alessandro quickly grabbed her by the arm._

"_You are going nowhere until tomorrow morning." He said to her between clenched teeth."And you have not cause any problems." She nodded while he let go of her arm. He walked a few steps away from her before he came back._

"_My Lady." He said, taking her hand and putting it on his forearm, leading her back into the common room._

_

* * *

_

_Waking up early, Speranza arranged all of her things into her trunk before she joined everyone else back at the common room to eat breakfast before leaving for Hever castle, her home._

"_Thank you for everything my Lady." Their mother said to Annabella._

"_It was our pleasure. Please come back to the court soon." She said, curtsying at them before she walked back to their table while they left the castle._

_Pulling her hood up, Speranza turned around helping her mother enter the carriage when they heard a voice._

"_Morning My Lord."Vittore said._

"_Morning. Is everything set?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Shall we then?" He said, taking Speranza hand. The three of them mounted on a horse before they all made their way toward Hever._

"_Time is slowly changing." Vittore said, pulling his coat closer to him._

"_Indeed. It is quite cold now."Alessandro said. Looking down at her horse, Speranza nodded before she looked up straight in front of her._

"_Have you heard anything from your father?" Her brother said._

"_No. He went out to who knows where." He replied to him, shrugging."He have been doing that ever since mother died."_

"_Have you talked to him about that?" A shy voice said behind them. They both turned around to look at Speranza._

"_No. Annabella tried but it was in vain."He said, looking up at the sky. Vittore looked at her a little longer before he turned to look at his best friend pat his horse. Looking back and forth between the two, Vittore held his head high when they finally approached Hever castle._

_Smiling, Speranza was brought down of her horse by her brother before she walked toward the little girl waving back at her since the front gate._

"_Lady Speranza! Lady Speranza!" She kept saying, jumping up and down before her mother told her to stop._

"_My Lord." She said to Alessandro curtsying before she ran toward the little girl._

"_Mary!" Speranza said once the young girl jumped into her arms._

"_Lady Speranza! I have missed you so much!" She said before she kissed her cheek._

"_I have miss you too Mary. How have you been doing these last few days?" She asked her, putting her down._

"_Good, I have read a poem!" Smiling, she brushed the 5 year old girl cheek before she turned around to face the others._

"_Mary!" Vittore said, kneeling beside her. Blushing, she curtsied before him before she took Speranza hand, pulling her down._

"_What is it Mary?"_

"_There is a present for you inside." She whispered to her before she took Vittore hand, making their way inside the castle. Standing up, she looked back at Alessandro that was giving his guards orders before he turned to look at her._

"_My Lord." She said to him. Nodding to his guards, he walked toward her before both of them made their way inside the castle._

"_I really do hope you like it." He said to her, once they had reached the common room where everybody was; turning to look at her mother, she saw her smile before she moved to the side showing a trunk. Looking back at Alessandro, she let go of his arm before she walked to the open trunk finding all sort of fabric. Kneeling beside it, she kept touching the folded fabric until she came across a big fur scarf._

"_This is to much my Lord." She said, looking back at him over her shoulder."I could not accept these fabrics." Helping her up, Vittore looked back at her waiting for his Lord answer._

"_Nonsense. You should all accept these gifts."_

"_Gifts?" Vittore said to him._

"_I had brought fabrics for all of you. Lady Elizabeth had received hers back at court and yours, dear friend is in your room."_

"_Thank You my Lord." Elizabeth said, curtsying at him, soon joined by her two children._

"_Diner is ready Ma'am." Her maid said to her._

"_Would you like to join us to the table Alessandro?"_

"_It will be an honour." He said, taking her hand before draping it around his arm before both of them walked toward the kitchen laughing._

"_I hope you know what you are doing sister." Vittore said, grabbing her hand with his once she had it around his left arm._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Speranza."He simply said, smiling at the maid curtsying when they passed by them._

"_There is nothing between us and never will be."She said, looking up at him before she took a hold of her dress. Squeezing her hand, Vittore kissed her temple before both of them entered the kitchen were her mother and Alessandro were already seated._


	18. Fallen Chapter 17 Blush

**Chapter 2 of 3**

Fallen/ Chapter 17 – Blush

"Good morning!"

"Shut up..." Those were the two first words that came from Gabriella's mouth destined to Charles.

"Why so serious?"He said back to her while he grabbed one of the bags she was holding, under her glance."Sorry?" He said before he walked in front of her.

"Look who we have here." Sharpay voice chanted this time, entering the kitchen with a smile."The two lovebirds!" She said, pushing herself up to sit on the counter.

"Hey Shar. Don't have the energy to fight." Troy mumbled, following Gabriella and Charles into the hallway leading to their room. It was very early in the morning when they came back from their trip to New York, catching a red-eye flight. Waving her hand to Troy, she quickly entered her room, letting the door open for Charles to leave her bag on the floor.

"Tired that much?" He asked her.

"There was a baby crying ALL THE WAY here." She said, raising her voice by the end.

"Damn, poor you."

"Tell me about it." She mumbled against her soft pillow."I tried to sleep on Troy shoulder but the constant noise didn't let me."She mumbled, feeling the sleep invade her body.

"I'll let you sleep then."Charles whispered with a smile.

"Okay thanks." She whispered before she heard the door close softly behind him.

It was around noon when Gabriella woke up for her nap with a hurting neck. Moving her head side to side, she walked out of her room when she heard shrieking coming from the common room. Rubbing her neck, she walked into the room, finding every girl around the board, smiling like crazy.

"Hey you." She heard Troy voice say over her shoulder.

"Hey." She replied, looking at him over her shoulder.

"So what's the reason of this?" He said, putting his hands on her shoulder, trying to see past the girls.

"I don't know. I walked in and found this." She said, walking forward, trying to squeeze between the girls, repeating an annoyed 'sorry' each second. Mumbling something under her breath, she finally stood in front of the board, with Troy close behind both of them looking through the announcement posted until she finally spotted the one making all of this.

"Go-see for 'Lingerie', today at 4pm Agency. Bring portfolio and composite. Women/Men." She read out loud before she turned to look at Troy.

"Also meaning, free underwear."He said, shrugging.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. They give you like free stuff."

"Only to model for them?"

"You know that they are like any kind of underwear in the photoshoot, right?"

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"You could say that but now I'm hungry." He said, pulling her out of the little circle that had formed around them of people trying to read the board.

"So tell me... who get it most of the time?" She asked him, pouring some milk into her coffee.

"Well, there's Andy, Emily." He said, motioning with his chin the two girls that were eating near the couch."Rob, over there with Chris, Alex and Nico."He added making her look over her shoulder at the table that was surrounded by them. One of them let out chuckle before he looked up toward her, holding her glance with a grin until she looked back at her coffee not noticing that Troy was now looking back at the guy over his shoulder.

"There's also Samantha and us, as the gang."

"Always you guys?"

"Yeah. Each time they make themselves think that this time they will be picked but the group of models are already chosen beforehand."

"All of you guys."

"Exactly." Troy said, with a smile before he walked toward the couch, looking back at the guy who was previously checking Gabriella out, named Alex. Holding his glance he sat down on the couch, waiting for her to join him.

"So there's no chance for me, I see."

"You never know."He mumbled, picking his cup up to his lips.

"You just told me they always pick you guys." She said, looking back at him with a smile.

"Let's hope for the best."He said before he leaned into her kissing her lips before he stood up."Want some eggs and bacon?" He asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile, before she looked down at her cup, her cheek turning a cute shade a pink while he walked toward the stove. Looking back up, her eyes met with Alex's one making her move to the corner of the couch, previously owned by Troy before she picked one of the magazine lying on the little table next to her.

Feeling under the glance of someone, Gabriella let out a giggle before she moved closer to Troy since they were know almost lying on the couch after they had breakfast, talking and joking around.

"You okay?" Troy whispered, moving his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah." She lied.

"Brie. I'm starting to know you and I know that something is making you uncomfortable."

"Okay. There this guy, but don't turn to look at him!" She quickly said, looking up at him."He keeps looking back at us, well at me."

"Where?" Troy asked, playing with her hair, visualizing the place in his mind.

"Back at the table of guys, dark sweater with jeans."

"Alex?"

"I don't know. I think so." She said, looking around the room as if they weren't talking about him. Slightly turning as if he was looking for someone, Troy looked over his shoulder and saw him quickly turn his head toward the bunch of guy."Yeah, that's Alex. So what's the interest?"

"Don't have any idea. I swear I haven't made anything to set him off."

"I know but he certainly find you quite interesting now." He said, turning back to the front with a smirk.

"Well, I don't quite find it funny!" She mumbled, hitting his chest.

"Sorry." He said, chuckling while he grabbed her small hand into his."But I know a way for him to stop."

"How's that?"

"Showing him you are already taken."

"Not really taken, faking." She whispered to him.

"Anyways..."He said, not really paying attention making her hit him once again."You want to know or no?"

"Yes, I do because he's starting to freak me out!"

"Simple." Troy said with a sly smile before he leaned down, catching her lips into a kiss. Parting her lips in surprise, Troy took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue making her rest a hand on his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Geez! Get a room!" Someone yelled making them to pull apart, with Gabriella almost lying completely on top of Troy, both of them surprise at the sudden voice.

"Where were you guys?" Troy asked, looking back at Charles and Chad, putting his arm back around Gabriella's shoulder, who face was slightly turning pink.

"Went to eat out? Have you heard about the go-see?"

"Yeah and I most go get ready." Gabriella quickly said, passing on top of Troy to stand up but not before Troy gave her a kiss on the lips, giving the back of her thigh a squeeze. Looking down, she pushed her hair back behind her ear trying to hide her face from everyone.

"What was that about?" Charles whispered to him.

"Alex keep looking at her and it started to freak her out so I had to show him that she was already someone's."He said with a smile, intertwining his finger before he gently rest them against his stomach in a lazy way. Charles shook his head in disbelief while Chad let out a laugh.

"Nice one dude." He said before he walked toward the kitchen counter to grab some coffee.

"Troy, Troy, Troy..." Charles repeated, shaking his head while he walked away from the golden boy lying on the couch.

"What!"He yelled back at him before a smirk plastered on his lips, slightly looking back at Alex who was now looking down while he turned his coffee cup around in his hands.

It has been almost one hour since Gabriella was waiting outside the office for her turn to pass. Smiling at the constant models walking up and down the hallways, trying to practice their walk, she finally made her way to the side of the building where she found the guys sitting on the floor, drinking coffee.

"Where have you been?" She asked, looking down at them while she stood in front of them. Turning their head to the side, Gabriella moved to the side, letting some models pass.

"Sit down." Troy said, pulling her leg down. Letting her bag fall, she was about to sit on the floor when Troy took her arm, pulling her toward him so she was sitting comfortably on his lap.

"We couldn't stand the girls complaining about their walk or about the time their were wasting waiting for their turn." Chad said, picking up his cup.

"And you didn't tell me? I was bored to death over there!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She had being to starting to have a headache from the constant chatting of the girls."And to top that, you went for coffee and didn't bring me one."

"Take mine. I'm full already."Troy said, giving her his cup, half full.

"Thanks!" She quickly said with a big smile."So, did you all went in already?"

"Chad and I did." Troy said, resting his head on the wide window behind them, which was where they were resting against.

"And?"

"We got it. They told us before we left."Chad replied this time.

"Lucky, I guess."She said with sarcasm making Troy to pinch her butt.

"Ow!" She said, looking back at him."What! Is not like you don't have the job each time and that hurt!"

"Don't be a baby." He said to her with a grin.

"What!"She said, looking at him with attitude.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me."He said, giving her a kiss on her lips.

"You better be." She mumbled, making the other chuckle when their heard a voice calling her.

"Gabriella! It's your turn."

"Good luck." The three of them said while she quickly grabbed her things except the coffee and jacket before running toward the awaiting Courtney, Anya's assistant.

Walking into the office, the first thing she did was put her portfolio down on the table.

"Hi."She said to the three persons in the room.

"Hello Gabriella." The woman said smiling at her."I'm Mary and this is my assistant, Mark."She said motioning the man to her right."And this is the photograph for the shoot, Nick."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."She replied, pushing a strand on hair behind her ear.

"The pleasure is ours dear."Mary replied back at her with a big smile."So, could you walk for us first?"

"Sure." She said, walking back until she saw the little marker on the floor, walking toward them before she walked back to her previous place.

"Good. Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Yes, I have it underneath."

"Good."She said while Gabriella quickly pulled her clothes off, standing in her two pieces bathing suit before she walk once again.

"Thank you very much Gabriella. You'll be contacted if you are cast before 7 pm."

"Thank you!" She said, grabbing her portfolio, leaving her composite behind on the table.

Putting her shirt on, she quickly walked out of the office, moving to the side to let someone pass when she saw Troy leaning against the ramp in front of the entrance to the office.

"Need help?" He said, grabbing her portfolio, jacket and purse while she put on her jeans."So how did it went?"

"Good I guess?"She said, looking up at him while she tried to button her pants."Damn it."She mumbled.

"Put these on."He said passing her the jacket and purse while he placed the portfolio between his knees, quickly buttoning her jeans.

"Thanks."She said, pulling her hair out of the jacket when she noticed the looks the three models that passed by them gave her.

"Don't pay them attention."He mumbled to her, putting the portfolio under his arm before put the other arm around her shoulder, both of them making their way to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" She said with a smile.

"Somewhere to eat cuz I know you're starving."He said with a sly smile and as in cue, her stomach grumbled."I was so right."He mumbled making her giggle.

* * *

"Told you."

"Oh come on! Don't think about that and enjoy your sushi."Troy said for the third time in the evening. After deciding to eat sushi, they went into a cozy restaurant in downtown LA named Katsuya but Gabriella kept looking to her phone instead of enjoying the evening with Troy.

"It's already pass 7 pm meaning that I didn't make it."

"Brie. Don't worry about it, I know they know that they are crazy if they don't chose you."

"You just saying that becau-"

"Because I know you're amazing at this."He said, grabbing her hand in his."Trust me." Nodding, she looked down at her plate when her phone started vibrating on the table. Picking it up, she looked back at Troy, mumbling a soft 'be right back' before she stood up and walked away from the table and went out.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Mark, Mary's assistant."

"Oh hi! Yes, I remember. How can I help you?"

"Well, you can help us by coming to our photoshoot tomorrow morning. The other assistant kind of lost your composite but after looking through Mary's notes I finally found your number so I'm sorry if I'm calling late."

"Don't worry about it!" She said with a big smile, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, you'll be picked up at the agency around 4:30 am."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Yes, bye!" Gabriella said before pulling the phone away from her ear."Oh my God."She whispered, before she jumped in excitement, mumbling a 'sorry' to the old couple walking by her.

"What took you so long?" Troy said once she reached the table."And why are you smiling like crazy?"

"Guess what?"She said, putting her phone in her purse.

"I don't need to guess because I knew all along."

"Oh shut up!" She said, giggling.

"Why? I'm just telling the truth."He said, picking his glass before resting against the chair.

"Okay! You told me and I have the gig! I'm having free undies!" She half screamed making the persons on each side of them to look back with their brows raised at her. Troy let out a heartfelt laugh making her blush before she soon joined him. Hiding her face in her hands, she kept on giggling until she felt Troy hands on her forearm, pulling it.

"Let's go."He said before both of them, walked away, still under the eyes on the two couples. Stepping out of the restaurant after he paid, they both let out a laugh while they held each other close.

"That was so embarrassing!" She said, putting a hand over her eyes.

"Well I found it adorable. Being happy about receiving free undies."

"Shut up."She said, hitting his arm. Letting out a laugh, they finally got into the car before he drove off to the house.


	19. Fallen Chapter 18 Admitting It

**Chapter 3 of 3. ENJOY!**

Chapter 18 – Admitting It

"What took you so long." Gabriella mumbled, not looking over her shoulder to the one and only Troy. Bringing her cup of coffee up to her lips, she looked sideways at his figure, now sitting next to her.

"Couldn't find my phone." He lied to her, taking the cup she had of freshly brewed coffee in her hands, taking a gulp. In reality, he just feed from a blood pouch of the nearby clinic's supplies as the others were actually doing back in their room."Come on Brie, don't be mad at me. It's actually the first time I'm late. I'm the one waiting for you." Looking at him, she grabbed her coffee back in silence making him smirk.

"Shut up." She mumbled, making him laugh. Smirking, she pushed him sideways before she offered him more coffee.

"Well thank you babe."Troy said before he kissed her jaw making her slightly blush.

Looking over her shoulder at the sound of her friends joining them, the car they have been waiting for the last 10 minutes finally arrived.

"Morning guys." She said, taking the cup back.

"Hey." Marissa said, giving her a hug."I'm so happy you're going with us!" She shrieked making Gabriella giggle.

"Please to be like girly girly in the car." Chad mumbled to Marissa making the rest of the guys to agree with him.

"You won't even notice since would be busy with Andy in the back of the van." She mumbled while they all waiting their turn to enter the big white van.

"Said my name?" The girl named Andy said, standing right behind Marissa.

"Oh, I just said to Gabriella here about your shoes. Totally love them." She lied through her teeth making Gabriella to nod as in agreement.

"Well thank you." She said before getting in after Chad.

"You're so bad." Troy whispered to Gabriella while he pulled her toward him.

"And?" She whispered next to his ear before she pulled back with a smirk.

"I like it."

"Please people, keep your hands to yourself. Right Chad?" Charles said, sitting down next to Troy since the bench were for three persons while Marissa joined Chad and Andy in the back.

"Didn't need to say it out loud Charles."Alex said, sitting in the front seat making Gabriella and Troy to sharply look back at his direction, distracting them from the constant whispers they were having. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled at everyone before looking back at Gabriella. Giving him sharp smile while Troy rested his arm behind her.

"Really?"She mumbled, resting her boot covered foot at the edge of the seat, hugging her knee. Troy shook his head while a grin loosely hang on his lips.

* * *

"That's it, work it!" The photographer kept shouting to the girls in front of his lens which consisted of Samantha, Andy, Sharpay and Emily."Flirt!" He yelled, the flash going off each second. On the left side, Gabriella stood with a robe around her while she looked with a smile at the girls throwing white feathers up in the air. After catching a flight to Hawaii, they finally arrived to the villas where Gabriella felt in love with the sight in front of her.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, sorry." She quickly said turning toward the assistant on duty that day.

"It's alright, we just need you in hair for a touch up and then you can go on the beach villa."

"Okay." She said, quickly entering the villa they had special booked for makeup and hair. After being played in her hair, she almost ran to the villa were the photographer was already waiting for her.

"Hey there. I'm Nick."

"Gabriella, nice to meet you."

"Me too. So could you just like get on top of the bed, we'll start with some solo pics. Also, I'm must tell you."

"Yeah?" She said, undoing the belt of her robe, pushing it down so the stylist could rearrange the underwear she was wearing.

"I'm someone that love to take what you've got for me. So feel free with me and don't be scare to be crazy."

"Okay."She said with a big smile. Taking in a big breath, she walked toward the white covered bed before getting on top of it.

"Give me what you got."Nick said with a grin, hiding behind his camera, ready to take pictures. Lying on top of the bed, she got herself comfortable while she rested a hand on her shoulder and the other above her head.

"I already love you like a model." He said, moving on top of some chair lying around them before he took the first shot."Gorgeous."He mumbled before he continued taking picture after picture while she gave him poses after poses, making him groan at the picture she was giving him.

"You just started a few months ago?"Nick asked while she walked back from the bathroom where she changed into her third outfit which consisted of black underwear from Armani.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"Damn, you're good."He said, shaking his head in amazement. Moving her hair to the side, she waited for the go of the hair people, styling it a little before she looked right into the lens, her chin slightly toward her shoulder.

"Give me one over there." He said, motioning the window with curtain made of wood. Standing there, she moved her head to the side noticing Troy and Alex enter behind Marissa who was smiling at her.

"Another."Nick said before she moved her arms up, slightly opening her lips making Nick whistle after he took the picture."Girl. You got it all! The look, the professionalism, the talent. Wow." He said, to her.

"Thanks." She said, walking toward the computer where she saw the picture he just took.

"Just look at this. You're just standing there and you gave me something so gorgeous."He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Nick."She said while he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you."He said, both of them pulling back when the stylist brought her robe back.

"Congrats!" Marissa whispered to her."Saw the pictures and wow, I'm actually jealous of you."

"Don't say that! You're way better than me."

"Yes, I've been doing this for a while but you really talented." She said when they both noticed Troy walking back to them.

"Did pretty well."He said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Gabriella." Nick said making her walk back to him.

"Before you go, I'll just take picture of you in couple."He said pushing her toward the bed where Alex was already lying on. Taking her robe out, she kept cursing in her head before she looked up and meet Troy eyes.

"Relax Troy."Marissa whispered, barely moving her lips.

"I don't like it."

"It's her job."

"You're getting tense and you'll lose control." Looking back at Marissa, he brushed his hair before he walked to the wall behind Marissa, resting against it.

"Will you admit it now that she means something more to you?"

"_Okay. Fine. I admit it. She means more than a friend or a fake girlfriend but we're not aloud to feel something for a human._"He sent to her making her close her eyes and the sudden pressure felt in her head. Looking back at Gabriella climb the bed, she gave her a small smile before she turned her head toward Troy.

"You love her."She mouthed at him, making him stare back at her."Go girl."She said out loud to Gabriella making Nick to look back at her with a smile, noticing for the first time Troy against the wall.

"Troy! My man! I didn't see you there."He said, walking toward him before they both shook hands.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Don't worry about it." Nick said with a smile but it soon dropped."Wait- I'm sorry man."

"For?" Troy said, his eyes quickly glancing back at Gabriella who was trying to stay away from Alex while she waited.

"Come on. I saw the Calvin Klein ads."

"Right." Troy said, looking down while he rubbed the back of his neck."Don't worry about it. It's work." He said, repeating what Marissa just said to him.

"Okay." Nick said, while Troy stepped back to his previous position, ignoring Marissa glance.

Groaning mentally, Gabriella moved closer to Alex while he held her waist, both of them looking back at Nick.

"You're feeling it in your guts, right?"Marissa whispered into his ear making his jaw clench. Looking down at her, he was about to say something when he heard Nick call his name.

"Switch. I think you'll be better with Marissa cuz there something not working here."Nick said to Alex.

"Sure. No problem." He said, stepping down the bed while Troy took his previous place.

"Stella."Nick said, motioning a white blanket on the corner of the table. Unfolding it, she threw it over Gabriella and Troy."Have fun guys."He said with a smirk.

Pulling the cover above their head, Troy turn them around while Gabriella giggled when suddenly Nick's head poked with his camera in hand. With the blanket moving on top of them, Troy and Gabriella just had eyes from each other while Marissa sat in front of the computer, watching each picture reveal in front of her with a smile on her lips.

"Oh Troy. Stop denying it."She though, looking at the pictures; at how their were looking at each other.

* * *

Butterflies. That was what Gabriella was feeling at the pit of her stomach. Rolling on the bed with Troy's arms around her small waist was almost like heaven for her. She was now convince about her thoughts running through her mind in the last days. She was falling for him. She was slowly letting Troy Bolton enter her heart. What she didn't know was that he had finally admit it what he was trying to deny desperately, against his own will. He had fallen in love for the second time and he wasn't going to lose her.

"This is so beautiful." Gabriella mumbled, standing on the edge of the villa with her hand covering her brown eyes from the sun.

"Sure is." Troy said, stepping out of the hair and makeup villa.

"You scared me." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry."He simply replied with a chuckle. Joining her, he kept on staring at the clear blue water while he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's so peaceful out here." She said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, turning to look at him.

"It is."Troy said, looking down at her. Closing her eyes, Gabriella let her head fall back, feeling the hot sun on her face, letting out a soft moan of contentment. Watching her, Troy lifted his hand to push back a strand of hair behind her ear when she kept still, her eyes still closed. Moving her head straight once again, she let out a breath when Troy slightly moved his body to face her, his hand resting on her neck. Opening her eyes, Gabriella turned her head to look back at him.

"Troy?" She whispered, turning her body toward him. Brushing his thumb of her jaw, he kept looking at her perfect soft lips before he glanced up at her eyes.

"You're so beautiful."He whispered, brushing the back of his hand on her cheek making her bottom lip to slightly tremble. Looking right back at her eyes, Troy slowly closed the gap between the two of them before his lips rested against hers. Closing her eyes and the sudden action, Gabriella felt his lips move against hers making her lips to slightly part. Taking a hold of her bottom lip, Troy felt her open her lips more, inviting him in which he gladly accepted by pushing in his tongue who fought for domination with hers. Pulling apart, Gabriella looked up to Troy before she rested her forehead on his lips while he pulled her into a hug.

"And?" He asked after kissing her forehead. She shook her head in disbelief while a smile was plastered on her lips.

"You're unbelievable..."She mumbled.

"Why?"He asked, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Really. Just a simple 'and?'."She replied, looking up at him while her palms rested on his chest."And what makes you think I feel the same?"

"The look in your eyes."He whispered to her sending shiver down her spine."The way you kissed me."He kept whispering before he brushed his lips on her cheek until he reach the corner of her lips.

Looking up at him, Gabriella narrowed her eyes before she moved her arms around his neck, pulling him down before she attached her lips to his making him grin.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THESE CHAPTERS!**

**Tati**


	20. Fallen Chapter 19 It Had Started

**Fallen/ Chapter 19 – It Had Started**

Tension.

That was what Gabriella Montez was feeling at that moment. As soon as she woke up from that dream, she felt her body go tense and she wasn't able to slow down her heartbeat. Turning her head to the right, she took a breath at the sight of her alarm clock showing the numbers 2:45 am, in bright red. Slowly sitting up, Gabriella moved her leg to the side of her bed, picking her phone up from her nightstand, dialing a number she knew too well.

"Hello?" The person on the other side said in a sleepy voice.

"Madeleine?"

"Yes. It is she. Who is talking?"

"Hi, it's me, Gabriella." She said, walking to her desk, turning the lamp on before she sat down on the chair.

"Miss Gabriella! How nice to hear you? How have you been?"

"Good and it's nice to hear you too. How everyone over there?"

"We're fine dear."

"That's good to hear. Is Catherine there?" She asked, looking out the window and into the dark pool.

"Yes, just wait a second." Nodding her head, she pushed her hair behind her ear before she looked over her shoulder.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?"

"Hey Catherine. It's nice to hear you."

"The same here. How are you?"

"Good."She said, leaving a silence before she took a breath.

"What's wrong dear?"

"It's nothing."She said, shaking her head to the side, rubbing her forehead.

"I know you. What's wrong."

"It's just a dream. A dream that I actually dreamed for the second time and it's freaking me out."

"What is it about?"Catherine said, slowly sitting down on her bed, giving a look to Madeleine to leave her alone.

"I don't know."Gabriella said, resting against the back of the chair."I keep running in this kind of... of castle."

"Keep going."

"As if I'm looking for something and then out of nowhere, a ghostly figure appear in front of me. She looks so... so angelic."She whispered, closing her eyes, trying to imagine the face of the mysterious figure in her mind.

"And then what?" Catherine said, briefly closing her eyes.

"She calls me. She keep repeating my name when suddenly I can hear screams all around me."She mumbles, feeling chills invade her body just by remembering the piercing screams.

"Screams?" Catherine asked, her eyes opening.

"Yes, screams and I can kind of smell like fire, as if something is burning when suddenly the ghostly figure of the woman ran through me. That's when I woke up."

"It's the second time you dreamed of this? Was the first time when you called at this same hour?"

"Yes and I felt like this time it was more vivid." Gabriella said, almost on the verge of crying.

"Oh dear. Don't cry. It's just a dream."Catherine said, rubbing her forehead.

"I know but it scares me."

"Don't worry. It's only a nightmare nothing is going to happen. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry for calling so early."

"Don't worry dear, if you need to talk, just call me okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay then, go back to sleep and don't think about it."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night dear." Catherine said, before she hang up while she let out a breath."Oh boy..." She mumbled before she walked out of her dark room.

Letting her phone fall on her bed, Gabriella pulled a sweater from her closet before she walked out of her room and into the night. Pulling it closer to her body, Gabriella quickly walked from her bedroom to the last room on her right softly knocking on the door when she reached it. Looking down at her bare legs, she let out a breath when she suddenly saw from the corner of her eye the door open.

"Brie?"

"I'm so sorry to be here so late...well early."She babbled making Troy smile at her. Taking her arm, he pulled her into his room before he closed the door behind her. Turning around she noticed that he was only wearing sweats making her slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, turning the lamp of his nightstand on.

"I can't sleep."She said, looking at his lamp.

"Why?" He said slowly sitting down on his bed while she shifted her weight from on leg to the other.

"I had a nightmare and I can't fell asleep because I feel like I'll be back in the dream." She finally said, looking at him.

"Come on."He mumbled to her, moving back on the bed so he was giving her some space to lie on. Walking toward him, she pulled her sweater off before she moved under the cover he was holding up for her.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually glad you came and did not went to Charles instead." He trustfully said to her, pulling her closer to him by the waist.

"I'm glad too."She whispered, resting her palm on his bared chest. Looking down at her, Troy pushed a strand of hair that fell from her messy bun when she moved slightly up, giving him a kiss. Pulling back, she looked at him before she turned her body away his to turn the lamp off. Once she was back in his arms, she gave him a sly smile before she reconnected her lips with his. Responding her kiss, Troy moved to his back when she slowly moved on top of him, straddling him. Pulling her down by the neck, he started kissing it making her close her eyes while he nibbled at the soft flesh on her neck. Getting a hold of his strong bicep, she moved it out of her way before she started kissing his jaw until she reached his shoulder, slowly biting into it making a groan escape his sore lips.

"Brie."He groaned into her ear, feeling his fangs trying to push out of their hiding. Quickly sitting up, Gabriella looked down at him but a hand on her neck made her stop any other movement.

"Don't."He quickly mumbled to her. Moving his hand into her hair, he pulled at the elastic band around her bun, letting her wavy hair to fall down. Gabriella briefly closed her eyes before she felt his hands on either side of her hips, felling his soft palm make contact with her tan skin. Looking up at her, Troy grabbed a hold with his other hand at her t-shirt before she helped him take it off her small body leaving her in her black bra. Moving his hand back into her hair, Troy quickly turned them around so he was on top of her. Watching every inches of her face, he kept brushing her hair back while she glanced up at him. Meeting her eyes, Troy felt as if he had traveled back into the night he often dreamt, with _Her_ eyes hunting him every night.

"Your eyes."He whispered to Gabriella.

"What about them?" She replied back, putting a hand on his hand resting on her cheek.

"They're..."He said, narrowing his eyes while he didn't lose hers out of his sight."They are so captivating." Furrowing her brows, she kept looking at him."They are so beautiful yet mysterious."He whispered before he leaned down to kiss her soft lips. Parting her lips, Gabriella let his tongue take full control before he started kissing her jaw and neck until he reached her shoulder. Moving her head to the side, Gabriella bit down her lip when she felt his lips move to her neck once again. Leaving small kisses on her neck, Troy felt under his lips her blood rush in her veins, sensually calling him; inviting him to sink his sharp fang into her soft skin.

"Troy..." He heard her softly moan next to his ear. Attaching his lips once again to her neck, he heard a soft thumb outside his room making him pull back before, looking toward his back door.

"What's wrong?"Gabriella asked, lifting her head, trying to see what got his attention.

"I though I heard something outside." He whispered to her, slowly standing up, making his way to the door. Sitting up, Gabriella looked at the door while Troy slowly reached it. Open it, he took a look outside but didn't see anything. Narrowing his eyes, he got back into his room but when he was about to say something to Gabriella, an loud beeping sound was heard in the room making her let out a small cry at the sudden noise.

"Fuck!" Troy cursed, closing his eyes since the sound had scared him also."Stupid phone." He mumbled, picking up the phone that was on his dresser.

"_Sorry if I woke you up. Back from a security check. -Marissa_" Troy read, quickly sending her a quick answer before he turned the phone off.

"Geez that was scary." Gabriella mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry about that."He said, joining her on the bed.

"It's fine."She said, grabbing her shirt that was on the corner of the bed, putting it on.

"Don't go."Troy said, grabbing her wrist."I know we went too fast into things but... I couldn't help it."He said to her while she sat down on the bed, looking at him."We have been in this 'relationship' for almost three months-"

"But that doesn't mean we're official dating Troy."

"I know, let me finish."He said to her with a smile."In those three months, I have come to the point where you mean something for me Brie. It's like, I have this amazing girl in front of me all the time playing my supposed girlfriend when in fact I do which her to be my real girlfriend."

"Troy."Gabriella said, looking down at her hands when she felt herself being pulled into a kiss.

"I really but really like you Brie and I don't want to lose you in any way possible."He whispered against her lips while he pushed a strand of hair back.

"You won't lose me..." She whispered, looking right into his blue eyes. Smiling, he kissed her one last time before they both lied down under the cover, holding each other close.

* * *

Back at the Montez household, Madeleine walked up the stairs to Lillian's bedroom. Taking a breath, she softly knocked before she opened the door. Looking over her shoulder, Lillian glanced back at Madeleine's form by the door before she turned her glance back to the window.

"It had started."She simply said before retrieving herself from the room, making Lillian to quickly look back at the now empty spot where she was previously standing. Walking down the stairs, she noticed Catherine stop in her tracks when she saw her. Slightly smiling at her, she nodded her head before she retrieved to her room while Catherine followed her form with her eyes.

* * *

**This is it people. The new chapter and last one for a few days, maybe weeks [Brief Hiatus]. I want to advance the story more so, I'll stop for a moment before posting any new chapter of this story. Please leave some reviews on this one!**

**Tati**

**PS: Thanks for the ones who did review on the last chapters, it means a lot! :D  
**


End file.
